Coming to Power
by nightmareking
Summary: Tile may change later on. This is the first sequel to Night Howler. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, nightmare here with the sequel to Night Howler. Before we dive in, I'm going to answer a few questions from the past story as well as a few other things.**

 **I'm hoping I have a name for it. The pups learning, followed by the vampires, then the treaty, or Clyde, depending on how you look at things and then the final one. They went up after Mr. Grouse told them that Lincoln would have to burn the bodies by nightfall and Luna and Luan decided to help Lincoln relieve some stress, as well as relieve some themselves. There will be hunters as far as I know, but I will have to contact Phoenix.**

 **Okay, this is finish, enjoy the first chapter to the sequel, rated for reasons. And this first chapter is going to be an answer to a question in the first story and I'm moving some time ahead.**

Months slowly passed and everyone was enjoying their summer vacation. Lincoln sat cross-legged in front of Lucy, a metal whistle resting in front of Lucy. Lincoln looked at the depressing girl and arched a brow, "And how long are we going to do this? I'm more than capable of understanding my abilities at this point in my life."

"Just a precaution, Lincoln," an eerie smile crept across Lucy's lips before she picked up the whistle, "Now, let's see how your senses are doing," Lincoln arched a brow as Lucy blew into the whistle.

Lincoln winced in pain before he grabbed the whistle from Lucy and glared at her with yellow eyes, "Don't do that. It's not cool messing with a predator's senses like that. I could've lost all sense of control and killed you without a second thought."

He stood up and turned before walking away, "I'm going to get some fresh air," Lucy watched as the white-haired teen growled in pain as his body began to shift and fur began covering his body. Lucy watched as the white-furred wolf walked out of the room and down the hall.

Lincoln walked down the stairs and spotted Luna and Luan, with Luna's friend Sam Sharp, and Luan's friends, Maggie Grey and Benny Porter sitting in the living room. Luna and Luan looked up as Lincoln began growling and they walked over to the canine, "Hey Linc…are you okay?"

Lincoln ignore the comedian loving teen and continued to growl, "Bro, what's wrong? You haven't acted like this since you killed those three who tried to take you from us," Lincoln ignored her and continued to growl as he tried to step closer to Benny and Luna and Luan tightly held him in place.

Benny stood up and slowly backed away, his hands up defensively, "Whoa…what did I do? When did you two get another dog?" the two sisters ignored Benny as they held Lincoln back, "What does this mangy mutt want with me? What in the hell did I do?" Luna and Luan looked at him with narrowed eyes before releasing Lincoln and stood up, allowing the enraged canine to chase after the frightened teen and Benny began running from the white-furred wolf.

Benny hurried out of the house and closed the door behind him, causing the wolf to run into the wooden door and the wolf whimpered in pain. Luna and Luan walked over to him and began petting his head, "Why don't we go upstairs and check for injuries," Luna whispered before looking back at Sam and Maggie, "We'll be right back down dudes…we…need to make sure our…dog is okay," before Maggie and Sam could reply, Luna and Luan began leading the wolf up the stairs.

Luna and Luan stood in their room, arms crossed, as they stared at Lincoln as he scratched behind his ear with his hind leg, "You can drop the act, Linc," Luan narrowed her eyes and Lincoln looked up, wide eyes and whimpered, "It's not a full moon, and you're abusing your shapeshifting abilities," the wolf hung its head as its fur, tail and snout receded into its body and Lincoln stood up, "Now why would you go after Benny like that? What did he do?"

"Well outside of calling me a mangy mutt…I…I don't know…but I felt the urge to attack him," Lincoln sighed and began pacing the room, "And he slammed the door in my face, so…why shouldn't I have not gone after him?"

"That was after you began chasing him, and while we agree he shouldn't have called you that, we agree that you shouldn't have gone after him without probable cause," Luna frowned, "Lincoln, bro, we're honored that we're your mates, but you just went after one of Luan's friends. Why would you do that and more importantly why were you in…that state?"

"I was training with Lucy and she blew that damned dog whistle to test my sense of hearing and…I just needed to feel the warmth of the sun hit my fur and stretch my tail…but that doesn't explain why I went after Luan's friend," he looked over at the comedian teen and slightly frowned, "I'm sorry I chased your friend away, Luan, but I really don't know why I did that."

"It's fine, Linc, I guess I can't blame you," Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "And he did refer to you as a mutt, and we weren't going to sit there while he insulted you like that."

Lincoln nodded before sniffing the air, "Lucy…you're not going to surprise us,"

"Dang it," the door opened and the gloomy girl stepped inside, "Your hearing and sense of smell are as sharp as ever, I guess I can't scare you anymore," Lincoln smirked and shook his head before he began sniffing the air and walked out of the room.

The three watched as Lincoln walked down the hall and stopped in front of Lola's and Lana's room. The three looked at each other in confusion before looking down hall and Luna arched a brow, "Uh…is everything okay, bro?" Lincoln ignored her and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Lana stepped out of the room, "Hey Lincoln, what can I do for-" Lincoln began sniffing the air around her, "Uh…what are you doing? You're making me feel uncomfortable, Lincoln."

"You smell of nature, animals and something primal…why?"

"Because I have more pets than anyone else. It should be obvious." Lincoln sighed and grabbed Lana by the hand and began leading her down the hall, "Hey, where are we going?"

"We're going to go talk to Mr. Grouse and see if it is just your pets or if something else is wrong. And I need to ask if he knows why I nearly killed Luan's friend earlier,"

"You almost killed someone?" Lincoln ignored the messy twin as the two of them walked down the stairs.

The two stood outside of the elderly man's house and Lincoln knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and a confused Mr. Grouse stepped out of the house, "Louds? What are you two doing here?"

"Mr. Grouse, it might just be the fact that Lana has a number of pets, but she smells of nature, animals and something primal. Do you know why?" Mr. Grouse looked down at the young girl and hummed as he narrowed, "And also, I nearly attacked one of Luan's friends earlier and I was hoping you could tell me why."

"Was it a male friend?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see how-"

"You felt threatened. You felt as if another male was going to take one of your mates from you and you did what your instincts told you to do and tried to eliminate the threat," Lincoln arched a brow and Mr. Grouse took a deep breath, "Now, as for you, little lady, I could be wrong, as I only witnessed it once, but you hold the possible trait of a Beast Charmer,"

He looked at Lincoln and shook his head, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to train her today to see if I am right. If you don't allow me to train her and she is a Beast Charmer, she will lose control and not even the Alpha will be able to contain her."

Lincoln looked down at Lana and Lana slightly smiled, "Well…if it's true, it might be a good idea, Lincoln." She hugged the white-haired teen, "Tell mom and dad I'll be home before dinner,"

"Yeah, just listen to Mr. Grouse and don't make a mess, okay?" Lana nodded and Lincoln looked at the elderly man, "Don't hurt her, Mr. Grouse. If she is a Beast Charmer, just train her and teach her how to-"

"You needn't worry, Loud. I helped you prepare for your fight against those wolves, I'm more than capable of training a young Beast Charmer." Lincoln nodded as Mr. Grouse led Lana into the house and closed the door before Lincoln turned back to the house and walked away.

 **Here is the first chapter, some questions were answered and some new creatures/beings are going to come into play in this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…not entirely sure.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: Good to know.**

 **Guest: Um…have you been talking to Phoenix?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan walked up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Opening the door, they saw Lincoln staring out the window with his arms cross, "Bro?" he looked back and arched a brow, "What's going on? Why wasn't Lana with you when you got home?"

"Mr. Grouse thinks she could be something called a Beast Charmer, and he said that it could be really bad if she doesn't receive training, so I asked him to train her." He turned and looked out the window again, "I'm just standing here to make sure he doesn't overwork her."

"Okay? Um…did he tell you why you nearly killed Benny?" Luan asked and Lincoln nodded, "Are you going to tell us? It would be nice to know why our mate nearly killed one of my friends."

"Because he said I felt threatened. That I felt like he was going to take you from me and I did what my instincts told me to do and eliminate the threat. I'm going to feel like that when you two hang out with other males and-""

Luan sighed and shook her head before stepping closer to the white-haired teen, "Linc, that's ridiculous. Me and Luna are your mates and nothing will change that. We love you,"

"And I love you guys, but…I guess sometimes instinct is stronger than I am and…again I'm sorry I chased him away,"

Luan smiled as she hugged him and Lincoln took in her scent, "So Lincoln," the two looked back at the young rocker in confusion and Luna rubbed the back of her head, "It's been months since your fight and you said you were going to turn us…we even told you we wanted you to and you haven't attempted to turn us. Are you having second thoughts, bro?"

"No, but…I don't want to accidently hurt you two or accidently kill you guys…that and if I do succeed in turning you two, and Lucy decides to help you two with your shapeshifting abilities, chances are she'll use the dog whistle on you two like she does me and-"

"And we'll teach her a lesson, Linc," Luan assured with a smile, "So how about you turn and bite us so we could-"

"That's not how it works. We're going to have to wait until the full moon cycle next week for the venom to be active. Otherwise I'll just be biting you two,"

"If you say so, dude," Luna sighed and walked over to the two and the three of them looked out the window towards the elderly man's house, "So…Lana's a Beast Charmer. Makes sense, I suppose. She does have a lot of pets and she trained each one of them, she's almost seven and she wrestles fully grown alligators like it's nothing,"

The three continued to stare at the house next to theirs when an orange blur raced down the street and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Whoa, what was that?" the two looked down at Lincoln as he began to growl inhumanly, "Uh…dude? Are you okay?"

"Linc? Linc are you okay?" Luan shook him, "Linc, talk to us!" Lincoln stopped growling and looked at the two in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…just…just fine," Luna and Luan frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Anyway, I don't have time to worry about whatever the hell that was. One of the pups is training with Mr. Grouse, she might be a Beast Charmer, whatever that is…and no one can know for sure until Lana gets home," the two sisters nodded before the three of them continued to look at their neighbor's house.

Hours slowly passed and they saw the front door to Mr. Grouse's house open and saw Lana stepping outside, a smile on her face as she walked towards the house. The three turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw the knob turn and the door open as Lana stepped inside, "So how was your training?"

"It went well, Mr. Grouse said that there is high potential for me," Lana smiled and Lincoln nodded, "He say he's going to train me some more to see if I am a Beast Charmer or if it is just my pets."

"Well that's good and all, but you better go wash you," Lana moaned and Lincoln narrowed his eyes slightly, "Now Lana, you know how mom can get if anyone of us is filthy."

"Okay," she walked past the three and began walking up the stairs, "Oh, Lincoln," Lincoln looked back in confusion, "The Royal Woods Dog Show is in two weeks and I was hoping we could enter and you'll turn and be my dog."

"Lana, you're a Beast Charmer, and even if you were, we have Charles, he's a good dog and-"

"But Lincoln, Charles is getting old, the only time he'll really moves is when we let him outside. He doesn't do any tricks, he lays around all day…please?" Her eyes widened as she gave the saddest look she could muster and began to whimper slightly.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking over to the messy twin and rubbed the top of her head, "I'll think about it, Lana. Right now you should go wash up," Lana smiled and nodded before turning around and walked up the stairs.

Seeing her turn down the hall, Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm not doing it. I am a Werewolf, not a show dog," Luna and Luan looked at him "And besides, what's stopping me from going wild at the dog show? What's stopping me from harming others and-"

"Well…Lana might be a Beast Charmer, so she could communicate with you…and we'll be there too, bro," Luna assured and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Well, we can keep you calm…for the most part. We have no idea how to calm you down when you see other dudes talking to us, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Yeah Linc, we've been through so much these past few months, it's the _leash_ we could do for you and Lana," Luan laughed while Luna shook her head and Lincoln slightly smirked, "Not my best, but can we just _paws_ for a moment to admire it?"

"I'm getting tired of your jokes, Luan,"

"And I'm sure Lincoln's _dog tired,_ " Luan laughed and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Oh c'mon, Luna, no one complains when you play your music too loud,"

"She's right you know," the two looked at Lincoln and Lincoln shook his head, "And besides, once I turn you two…and the bond the three of us have, you're going to find her jokes are actually funny. It might not happen right away, but thanks to our special bond, you'll find her jokes funny and she'll find your music enjoyable."

"Heh…I guess that might be cool," Lincoln nodded before he turned and walked out of the house, "Hey wait where are you going?"

"To talk to Mr. Grouse," he turned and walked towards the elderly man's house and Luna and Luan followed him.

The three stood on the front step and Lincoln knocked on the door. The door opened and Mr. Grouse stepped out of the house, "Louds? What is it this time?"

"Lana…is she-"

"Well like I said, she has the potential of a Charmer. I'm going to continue to train her tomorrow. If you want, you can come by to watch her," Lincoln arched a brow and Mr. Grouse shook his head, "It's nothing physical. I'm just going to be handing her animals, some sick, some injured and some perfectly fine, if she can tell me what is wrong with which animal and how they can be cured…that still won't be enough evidence, but if we have her heal the animal, then that might be-"

"Okay, we get it, Mr. Grouse," Lincoln shook his head, "We'll bring Lana by tomorrow and we'll stay for a while to see how this training goes." Mr. Grouse nodded and the three heard Rita call for them from the backyard, "Well…we'll see you tomorrow Mr. Grouse," Mr. Grouse nodded again before the three turned and walked away and he closed the door.

 **Okay, this is just a basic chapter. Things will start to pick up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix Warehouse Production: Good to know. Right, that information will come in handy.**

 **Guest: Good to know. I don't think I'm legally allowed to answer that.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room of Mr. Grouse's house and watched as their elderly neighbor walked over to Lana, three animals in his hands. Setting the animals in front of Lana, Mr. Grouse looked up at her and sighed, "Okay kid, one animal is mildly injured, one animal is ill and the third is completely fine. I want you to point out the injured and the sick and try and tell me what exactly is wrong with them." Lana hummed and stared at the bird, frog and lizard in front of her and hummed to herself before looking them over carefully.

Carefully picking up the frog, she looked at its eyes and hummed before gently setting it down and picked up the lizard. After looking the lizard over carefully and setting it back down, she picked up the bird and examined it thoroughly. Setting the feathery creature down, she looked up at her elderly neighbor and took a deep breath, "Okay, I think I figured it out."

"You think, or you know?" Mr. Grouse hummed and arched a brow, "If you're so sure, why don't you tell us which one is ill and which one is injured?"

Lana sighed and nodded, "Okay, the frog is fine, outside of being unhappy, the lizard seems to be getting a mild cold and the bird has a bruised wing." Mr. Grouse hummed and Lana looked at him in confusion, "Was…was that right?"

"Yes, it was," Mr. Grouse rubbed his chin, "But I was informed yesterday that you have a number of pets…this may not mean anything," Lana frowned and Mr. Grouse sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, I've only witnessed one Beast Charmer in my life, so we won't know for sure. I can take you to the Council, if it's okay with the Alpha," the two looked at Lincoln and Lincoln narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Well Alpha, what do you say? Again, this may be beneficial,"

"Please Lincoln," Lana pleaded and her eyes widened, "If I am a Beast Charmer, I don't want to go crazy and hurt people,"

Lincoln sighed before looking at the old Vampire and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going with you two," Mr. Grouse looked at him in confusion and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I'm not letting someone in my pack go somewhere that no one knows nothing about for it to turn out to be a wild goose chase and…what would happen if she wasn't a Beast Charmer and the Council found out?"

"Nothing really. The monster community isn't as harsh as it once was. They'll simply wipe her memory and send her home," Lincoln looked at him and arched a brow, "Trust me, Loud, the community is a lot more lenient than it once was."

"Fine," Lincoln looked at his two mates and narrowed his eyes, "You two go back home, we'll be home shortly and-"

"Are you insane Linc? We're going with you and-"

"I don't want you two getting into any trouble, Luan. Don't forget, I haven't infected you two yet, and if the Council finds out you two are humans, they'll wipe your memories and…that's something we don't want," Luna and Luan frowned and slightly nodded, "Just go home and keep an eye on everyone."

"Okay," Luna sighed and hugged him, "Don't do anything that can get you in trouble, too," she looked at the messy twin and smiled as she rubbed the top of her head, "You stay out of trouble too, sis." Lana nodded before Luna and Luan walked out of the house and Lana, Lincoln and Mr. Grouse followed behind and walked towards Mr. Grouse's car.

The car pulled up in front of a City Hall and the two looked at Mr. Grouse in confusion as he killed the engine and began climbing out of the car, "Uh…Mr. Grouse? This is City Hall and-"

"Very observant, Loud," Mr. Grouse shook his head, "You should be a detective when you grow up," Lincoln growled and Mr. Grouse sighed, "The Council is inside. Come with me and stay close," the two nodded as they climbed out of the vehicle and the three walked towards City Hall.

The three silently walked down the corridor of City Hall before Mr. Grouse stopped in front of a solid oak and knocked three times at a quick pace and waited. A moment of silence passed before they heard a voice call to them, "Enter," Mr. Grouse opened the door and allowed the two to step into the room before following them.

Lana and Lincoln looked around in confusion while Mr. Grouse stepped past them and stood in front of them, "Henry, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought an outsider with you?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, this is Lincoln Loud," he gestured to the white-haired teen, "He's been a Werewolf for a few months now and this is his little sister Lana Loud," he then gestured to the blonde girl, "I believe she is a Beast Charmer, but I thought we'd bring her to the Council for further evaluation,"

They heard low whispering as Lana stepped closer to Lincoln, a slight look of fear crossing her face, "Calm down Lana," Lincoln quietly hissed, "Mr. Grouse already said that they won't do anything that will hurt you. If you're not a Beast Charmer then all they'll do is wipe your mind and we'll go home."

"But Lincoln, that sounds painful," Lana whimpered and tightly held Lincoln's hand, "I don't want them to do that to me,"

Lincoln sighed and slightly smiled, "I'll tell you what Lana, if you're not a Beast Charmer, you can hold my hand while they're wiping your memory and then I'll take you out to get some ice cream, just the two of us," Lana smiled and hugged Lincoln as the Council continued to whisper amongst themselves.

The members of the Council looked up and one of them spoke, "Step forward, youngling," Lana tightly clung onto Lincoln and stared at the Council member with wide eyes, "Don't be shy,"

"Go on, Lana," Lincoln whispered and Lana looked up at him and frowned, "Don't worry Lana, I'm right here," Lana whimpered and nodded before stepping away from him and stepped forward.

She looked up and a member spoke, "Please, young lady, tell us a bit about yourself and why Henry and your brother believes you to be a Beast Charmer…to help us get a better understanding here."

"Well…I have a ton of pets and I feel like I can connect with animals better than I can with people." The Council hummed and nodded, "I like being out in the wilderness…with my family, of course, my parents won't let any of us go anywhere dangerous like that."

The Council members looked at one another and slightly nodded, "Oh, and I like to take in injured animals and nurse them back to health."

"Okay, Lana, we're going to ask you a few more questions, all you have to do is answer them as truthfully as possible," Lana nodded as the sound of a pen scratching along the table surface was heard.

Lana looked back at Lincoln and Mr. Grouse and frowned as Lincoln smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry Lana, you'll do fine," Lana slightly smiled and slowly nodded before turning back around.

 **Okay, I have to end this chapter here, sorry, but I got volunteered for babysitting duty and I wanted to get a chapter out before something else could happen. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, Phoenix wanted it in city hall, but he messaged me with an idea with your suggestion.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: Good to know. Ah, that could work to their advantage.**

 **Guest: Probably, but I wasn't paying much attention while writing the chapter.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Minecraftkid: Well keep reading to see what happens**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The Loud family sat in the living room in silence when the door opened and Lana ran inside, carrying a book under her right arm, and a large smile painted across her face as she ran up the stairs. Lincoln walked through the front door and closed the door behind him as Luna and Luan stood up and walked over to him, "So…how'd it go, dude? Is she a Beast Charmer or not?"

"She is…that book she has with her is a book on the entire animal kingdom, how to care for both predator and prey, along with a few other things," Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "She was worried she wasn't going to be a Beast Charmer and the Council was going to have to wipe her memory,"

"Well that's…good…I guess," Luan sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't find it in me to make a joke about this,"

"Either way, that's probably a good thing," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lana's a Beast Charmer, I'm a Werewolf, you two are going to be Werewolves next week after I turn you two…we're just a strange pack, aren't we?"

"Well dude, we were your sisters before your accident and you, or the venom, however that works, selected us as your mates, Lana's a Beast Charmer, Lucy's into the occult…but that's pretty normal for her, you almost killed Luan's friend-"

"Don't remind me," Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "I still feel guilty about the whole trying to kill him thing yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, Linc, you were just doing what your instincts told you to do," Luan smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "Benny still thinks it was a dog, he has no idea what happened. He called me earlier and said that he's sorry for whatever he did to Silver,"

"Silver?"

"We talked about it and we decided to unofficially name your little wolf problem Silver, dude," Lincoln looked at the music loving young woman in confusion and Luna shook her head, "If you don't like the name, bro, we could think of a-"

"Was this a family decision?"

"No, it was a mate decision," Luan slightly smiled and kissed Lincoln's cheek, "But like Luna said, if you don't like the name, we could think of another name. We can't go around calling you Lincoln while you're in that state because people will question everything,"

"Uh…no…I think it's fitting," Lincoln smiled before he turned and walked out of the house and Luna and Luan followed him.

Lana sat on her bed, her knees holding up the book as she silently read it. Hearing the door creak open, she looked up from the book and saw her twin sister walking into the room, "You're reading?" Lana nodded before looking at the book once again, "So where were you and Lincoln all day?"

"I…I'm not allowed to tell you, Lola, sorry," Lana looked back up at her twin and best friend and Lola arched a brow, "Sorry, but you, me and Lincoln could get into serious trouble if I tell you or anyone,"

"C'mon Lana, I'm your sister, you can trust me and-"

"I just don't want to get in trouble, Lola, I'm sorry," Lola frowned and Lana looked back at her book, "The only ones who know are me, Lincoln, Mr. Grouse, Luna and Luan," Lola's eyes widened with betrayal and Lana took a deep breath and shook her, "Lincoln knows because-"

"Because he was there, and Mr. Grouse knows because he took you two, but how do Luna and Luan know?"

"Because they were there when Mr. Grouse told us what was happening and Lincoln told them to stay here so they wouldn't get in trouble. He hasn't turned them yet and he didn't want to take the chance on them getting into any type of trouble and I personally don't blame him."

Closing the book, Lana stood up and tucked the book under her arm and walked over to the door, "If you know what's best, you'd forget about this and play with your dolls," she looked up and saw the hurt expression crossing Lola's face, "I'm just trying to keep this family safe, like Lincoln," she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lola hurt and confused.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln walked down the street in silence when they heard a voice call to them, "Lincoln, hey Lincoln!" they stopped and looked back to see Lincoln's best friend Clyde running towards them.

Clyde stopped in front of the three and pant, "Hey buddy…haven't heard from you in a few days…everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Clyde, just dealing with some problems right now,"

"Girl problems?" Clyde coughed and the three looked at him, "Because if that's the case, you know I am a lady's man," the three rolled their eyes and shook their head, "Family problems? I can use some of Dr. Lopez's advice to try and-"

"It's personal Clyde, and I don't think any amount of therapy will be able to-"

"Dude," Lincoln looked up at Luna and Luna leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we introduce him to Silver. He is your best friend and basically part of the family."

"Yeah, but what if he freaks out, or tries to-"

"He won't do that, Linc," Luan assured, wrapping an arm around his neck and smiled, "The rest of the family won't let him do anything stupid, and besides, the two of us will be there with you and plus you have an abnormal amount of strength and agility,"

"Yeah…but he's my best friend. I couldn't hurt him even if I tried," the two looked at him and he sighed and shook his head, "Fine," he looked at his best friend and took a deep breath, "Actually Clyde, we nee to talk to you back at the house," confused, Clyde nodded and the four of them turned and walked down the street.

 **Okay, so…I got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix Warehouse Production: Well so far the only ones that we discussed having gifts were Lana and the other two, don't want to say who in fear of ruining it and of course the LuLu sisters, sorry for stealing your name for them, couldn't help myself. Yes, I know your stance on Clyde and it will happen in the following story. Good to know, but I wasn't paying much attention when writing that chapter. Sorry.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Uh…what? I'm a little confused.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln led Clyde up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Entering the room, Clyde looked around in confusion as Lincoln locked the door, "Uh…why are we in Luna's and Luan's room, buddy? Why aren't we in your-"

"Lincoln's our new roommate," Luan said and Clyde looked at her in disbelief, "He's been staying with us for a few months now…ever since he was attacked,"

"What? But like you said, Luan, that was months ago and he should've gotten over it by-"

"At first, he was staying with us because he was afraid to be on his own. He was afraid he was going to die in his sleep and no one would know," Luna answered and shook her head, "But then we learned something about Lincoln that hasn't really left the family outside of our neighbor Mr. Grouse, and we invited him to share a room with us,"

"Wait…that makes…no sense, not even in the slightest," Clyde shook his head before looking at his best friend, "Why would you move into your sisters' room, Lincoln? I understand why you'd want some company when it first happened, but that happened months ago and-"

"Clyde…what I'm about to show you doesn't leave this house. Like Luna said, the only ones who do know are the family and Mr. Grouse," Clyde arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "And since I see you as a brother, I can trust you with this secret," Clyde stared at his best friend in confusion as Lincoln growled and his body began to twist in pain.

Clyde watched as Lincoln got down on all fours and fur began covering his body. He watched as Lincoln's body continue to painfully twist as Lincoln howled inhumanly and Luna and Luan slightly frowned.

Soon, the white-furred canine stood between Luna and Luan and glared at Clyde, who stared at the creature with wide eyes, "What? How? Is…is this the end result of one of Lisa's experiments gone wrong?"

"No…that wolf that attacked Lincoln that night…it was a Werewolf, Clyde," Clyde stared at the comedy loving teen in disbelief and Luan took a deep breath, "We didn't want to believe it at first, but after that first night…we woke up to this big guy sitting in the corner of the room, and when the sun rose…Lincoln was in place of the wolf,"

"But…that's impossible. Werewolves are fiction, just like Vampires, Fairies, Leprechauns, Sprites and all those other creatures in fairytales," the wolf howled in pain as the three looked down and saw the wolf begin to twist in pain.

Lincoln stood up and hissed as he shook his head, "It's been months and it's still a pain in the ass to change," he looked at the African-American teen and took a deep breath, "All those creatures exist, Clyde, believe me." Clyde arched a brow, "I was skeptical at first too, but after seeing it on video, and having memories during the full moon cycle…I was cursed with the venom of the Lycan,"

"Oh…uh…you probably don't know, but is there a chance you _do_ know who-"

"It was Chandler and his goons," Clyde stared at him in disbelief, "I killed them a month after the incident and burnt their bodies the following night,"

"So that's why they haven't been in school for the past few months?"

"Exactly," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "And remember Clyde, no one outside of the family and Mr. Grouse knows of my condition, or that I killed Chandler and his goons, and if anyone on the outside finds out…well I know who to go after,"

"Um…you don't have to worry about that buddy…but uh…I would like a piece of this. I want you to bite me, turn me and-"

"Easy, it's not as simple as that," Lincoln shook his head, "I have to turn my mates before anyone else, unless you want me to go Rouge and see your best friend killed,"

"Mates? With an s? As in more than one?" Luna and Luan frowned as Lincoln slowly nodded and Clyde chuckled, "Oh man, and here I thought I had all the luck when it came to women, but you managed to get-"

"Careful Clyde, say the wrong thing at the wrong time and it might be your final words," Lincoln warned, "Yes, I don't know how it works when it comes to Werewolves or Vampires, rather it's the being or the venom infecting the being selects their mates," Clyde frowned and slowly nodded, "Yes, I have multiple mates, and they're standing right next to me,"

Clyde's eyes widened as he stared at the three and Luna took a deep breath, "We didn't know until a short time before he fought your classmates, but we didn't care and we didn't question it," she then cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes slightly, "And our family knows about this, and while our parents aren't completely comfortable with the idea, they have no say unless they want Lincoln to go Rouge and kill anyone and everyone in his path to get us back,"

"Okay…okay, so…you can trust me, I'll keep this secret and everything, but I'd like to be turned and-"

"Let me turn Luna and Luan first, if I turn anyone else before them…I don't know what will happen, and besides, I promised that I'll turn them a while ago, before my fight against Chandler and his goons…I just haven't gotten a chance to do so,"

He groaned and shook his head, "Right now…I think it'll be best if you went home and forget what you saw and heard here,"

"Um…okay, just uh…good to see you're still alive, buddy," the three nodded as Clyde walked past them and reached for the doorknob, "I uh…I'm going to go home…see you guys later," the three nodded as Clyde opened the door and walked out of the room, allowing the three to poke their heads out of the room and watch him walk down the hall and down the stairs.

Hearing the front door open then close, the three sighed and Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln in confusion, "You're not really going to turn him, are you bro? For all we know, he could-"

"No Luna, I'm not," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I only said that to get him to keep quiet. After turning you two, I'll make up some story about the venom can only be transferred once a month or something."

"And can we trust him to keep quiet about Silver and us?"

"You two were the ones who said I should tell him about Silver, letting him know you two are my mates is something that I let slip out by accident." Lincoln took a deep breath and slightly frowned, "And besides, if Clyde says he won't tell anyone that he isn't going to tell anyone. He's not the type of person who would do something like that,"

Luan frowned and shook her head, "If you're sure, Linc," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Just…if someone does find out and-"

"I'll take him to the Council and ask them to wipe his memory, but like I said, he isn't the type of person who will go around gossiping like that," Luna and Luan sighed and slowly nodded.

 **Not much was going to happen in this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DreadedCandiru2: No, Phoenix and I have something planned for Clyde.**

 **Elementor: Nah, he didn't run.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy, also there's going to be a small time skip.**

Lynn stood on the steps, glaring down at Luna, Luan and Lincoln with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed. Hearing the front door open, she looked down to see the twins and Lucy walking through the front door, the book safely tucked under Lana's right arm. The three walked up to Luna, Luan and Lincoln and Lincoln smirked as he rubbed the top of Lana's and Lola's heads, "Lincoln!"

The five sisters jumped and looked back to see Lynn glaring at them intently and Lincoln chuckled as he shook his head, "I was wondering when you were going to say something. You've been standing on the stairs for the past ten minutes,"

He looked back and Lynn growled, "You can't sneak up on me anymore…no one can. I recognize each member of the family by scent, and even if you do somehow mask it, there's your heartbeat that'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lincoln arched a brow as Lynn walked down the stairs and towards her siblings and pointed towards Lincoln, "You're not an Alpha, you're not even an Omega! You're just a mangy dog trying to get out of training, and whose dating and fucking _two_ of his own _sisters_!"

"Careful Lynn, I'd hate to be the reason we'd-"

"What? You won't do anything, Lincoln! You are, have and always will be nothing more than my sparring partner, a simple punching bag meant to-" before she could finish, she felt Lincoln's fist make contact with her cheek and she stepped back several feet.

Lincoln grunted and rubbed his knuckles as Luna rubbed his back and Luan rubbed the top of his head, "Easy bro, you said you'd hate to be the reason if anything were to happen," Luna softly smiled and Lincoln growled and shook his head, "I know you don't like being referred to as a mangy dog like that, we know you hate being considered a lesser like that, and Lynn was wrong when she said you're nothing more than a punching bag."

"She's right, Linc," Luan smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're not a lesser, you know we won't let anyone call you a mangey mutt, you're not a punching bag and we already told you our thoughts on being your mates," Lincoln took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"What's going on in here!" everyone looked up to see their parents, with Lily in Rita's arms, Lori, Leni and Lisa stepping inside, "Well kids?"

"Lincoln punched me for no reason, dad!"

Lynn Sr. looked at the white-haired teen and Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "No, I had a perfectly good reason! She referred to me as a mangy dog, she called me a punching bag, she insulted my mates and she called me a lesser! I am not a lesser, I am the Alpha!"

"No you are not!" Lynn Sr. snapped, "You are still a minor living under my roof and-" before he could finish, Lincoln's body twisted in pain as he growled and barked.

The familiar white-furred canine glared at the seven across from them with flashing yellow eyes and growled at Lynn Sr., baring its fangs, "Lincoln, enough of these childish-" the wolf began barking and Lynn Sr. fell back.

Leni walked over to the wolf and scratched it behind its ear, "Are you okay, Linky? Are you in a bad mood?"

Luna and Luan frowned, knelt next to the wolf and stroked its fur, "It's okay, dude…no need to bring out Silver. We're here, we're not going to let them do anything,"

The wolf continued to growl and Luan frowned, "We're here Linc, we're not going to let them do anything stupid, we promise," Rita sighed and stepped over to her other children, "Mom, don't do anything stupid. Lincoln's in a state where he won't hesitate to-"

"I'm here as a friend, not as an agitator," Rita took a deep breath and shook her head, "Your brother is right, ever since he became this Alpha, you girls have been fighting less, been doing better in school, I believe this is better for the family,"

"Rita-"

"Rita nothing, Lynn," Rita looked back at her husband and narrowed her eyes, "You've even seen how the girls have been acting. They rarely fight anymore, they've finished almost t the top of their classes before the summer …what more can we ask for. If this is because-"

"But mom, he's literally dating Luna _and_ Luan at the same time, and they already had sex," Lori scuffed in disgust, "You can't be okay with that,"

"While I admit, it will take a lot of time to get used to that, I am willing to accept it as long as all three of them are happy and they look out for each other, there isn't much we can do,"

"Au contraire, mother, if we get a small amount of silver nitrate, we can introduce it to Luna's and Luan's D.N.A., altering it to repeal Lincoln from them and-" before Lisa could finish, the wolf howled and glared at the young genius, "-or we could leave them be…that could be the best idea."

The wolf continued growl and Luna and Luan frowned, "It's okay, dude…no one is going to do that." Luna whispered, kissing the top of the wolf's head, "Lucy explained everything several times that no one is to try and separate us. Lisa was just trying to pull a Luan and make a stupid joke."

"Yeah Linc, she's nowhere near the comedian genius as I am, so she shouldn't even attempt to make jokes." Luan softly smiled and carefully hugged the enraged canine.

Lana looked at the four and frowned, "Lincoln's angry at you four for your words and suggestions. Luna and Luan are barely keeping him calm,"

"And we should care? Lincoln has been nothing but a jerk lately, and you expect us to care about any of this?" Lynn hissed before reaching in her pocket and pulled out a silver whistle. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes before she inhaled deeply and began blowing into the whistle.

Luna and Luan looked at the wolf with wide eyes as it began whimpering in pain. The two looked up at Lynn with narrowed eyes as they comforted their mate, "Lynn! Are you insane!" Luna snapped, "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Lynn ignored her and continued to blow into the whistle before she fell against the railing with a burning force.

Everyone slowly looked at the gloomy girl, smoke emerging from her left hand. Lucy looked down at her hand in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Lincoln staring at her with a concerning look crossing his face, "Lucy…I think we need to have a talk with Mr. Grouse," confused, Lucy slowly nodded before the two of them, along with Luna, Luan, Leni and the twins walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Leni, Lola and Lana sat in the living room while the elderly spoke to the gloomy girl. Luna and Luan looked down at Lincoln, who stared at Lucy and Mr. Grouse with a hardened look crossing his face, "So…Linc…is there something you know that you're not telling us?"

"I don't know, Luan, it's just…Lucy smells of earth and nature, that scent has been bothering me for weeks now and I couldn't figure out why." his two mates looked at him with wide eyes and Lincoln shook his head, "I doubt she's a Beast Charmer. She doesn't smell of animals or something primal, but I need an experienced being for a second opinion…and what the hell that was back at the house."

He looked at the two and frowned and shook his again, "That, and I have to bite you two tomorrow night…unless-"

"You're not getting out of biting us this time, bro," Luna smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "You promised us after your fight with your little classmates, and every month you came up with a different excuse why you can't bite us. Well not this time, Lincoln,"

"Um…I don't want to hurt you two?" Luna and Luan smiled as they shook their heads, "I don't want to accidently kill you two?"

"Linc, you've exhausted all of your excuses. And you promised us last week that you'll do this for us, you've promised us months ago, and we told you that we want this," Luan smiled and hugged him, "And you're not getting out of your promise this time,"

Lincoln sighed as Lucy and Mr. Grouse walked towards the six of them, "Okay Louds, we're going to have to take your sister to speak to the Council," Lincoln growled and Mr. Grouse shook his head, "Look Loud, I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with her, so we'll meet with the Council first thing tomorrow and see where it goes from there."

"Tomorrow starts the full moon cycle,"

"Well if you don't want to, you can stay here, but like the young Beast Charmer, if she has a gift, it's best if we find out as soon as possible instead of waiting for her to go Rouge and destroy half the neighborhood,"

"And we don't want that," Lincoln growled before looking at Lucy, when you meet the Council tomorrow, you're going to have to be on your best behavior. If you're not gifted then they're going to wipe your memory and send you home."

"Sigh, as long as I remember Edwin and-"

"Edwin? That Vampire wannabe? Loud, you have poor taste in the undead culture," Mr. Grouse shook his head, "In my day, a Vampire wouldn't allow a human to even look at-"

"That's great dude, but we really need to get home before our parents worry about us," Luna said as she grabbed the twins by the arm and dragged them out of the house and Luan, Lincoln, Leni and Lucy followed them.

 **Okay, phew, like I said, this was a small time skip in the story, not much, just a week. Keep reading to find out what's wrong with Lucy. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elementor: Good to know, and yeah, seriously…wait, which Lynn?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: That was a good poem right there.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I had a few thoughts going through my head on how to hurt Lincoln, and the most common one was dog whistle. Right. Alright, good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lucy climbed into the passenger side of Mr. Grouse's car as Mr. Grouse climbed into the driver's side. Lucy's siblings watched as the car pulled out of the drive and drove down the street. Lincoln narrowed his eyes before he turned and began walking away from the siblings, "And where do you think you're going, Linc?" he stopped and looked back to see Luna and Luan glaring at him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Well?"

"Going for a walk, get some fresh air, that sort of-"

"Great, we'll go with you," Lincoln arched a brow and Luna smirked and shook her head, "Dude, you're not going off lone and then stay hidden for three days. You promised us that you'd turn us and this time you're not going to break that promise. So, let's go for a walk and when nighttime comes, you'll bite us and-"

"I get it, but like I said, I'm still terrified I'll accidently hurt you two or kill you and-"

"And you're not getting out of this…honestly Linc, how many times do we have to tell you?" Luan arched a brow and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head before the three of them began walking away.

The car pulled up in front of City Hall and Mr. Grouse began to get out of the vehicle, "Why didn't Lincoln come with us?"

"Well Loud, tonight starts the full moon cycle, and as you know, he's going to be irritable and we can't have him like that in front of the Council,"

"But we could've brought Luna and Luan with us and-"

"And that would've caused a whole mess of problems," Lucy looked at the elderly man in confusion, "If we were to bring a human to meet the Council, it might cause an uproar. I know the Council and their laws have loosened in the past eighty or so years, but they still will not allow a human at their meetings, even if they are the mates to the Werewolf," Lucy let out a heavy sigh and nodded before the two of them climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the city building.

The two stood in front of the Council and one of the Council members hummed, "Another Beast Charmer, Henry? How do you keep-"

"She's not a Beast Charmer, she is the younger sister of the Werewolf I brought here last week and late yesterday afternoon, an incident happened and-"

"Henry, what are you suggesting? And where if that young Lycan?"

"Well Grand Council, as you are aware, tonight marks the start of the full moon cycle, and while young Lincoln has been a Werewolf for a few months now, he is still a teenager and will get irritated during this time more than an adult Lycan will, and while he has his mates, they are merely human at the currant moment and I do not want a war to break out,"

"But Henry, you know we're a little more laxed on our rules. Young Lincoln wouldn't have been held completely responsible for his actions, and while true, his mates wouldn't be allowed to enter, we would not mark him as Rouge just because-"

"I'm sorry your Grandest, but we are here for Lucy Loud, not to discuss Lincoln,"

The Council members hummed before looking at the gloomy girl in front of them, "Step forward, young one," Lucy stepped frowned, staring up at the Council with a blank expression crossing her face, "Tell us a bit about yourself, youngling, and what has brought you here today." Lucy let out a heavy sighed and nodded before she began talking.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat on the porch. Lincoln groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Are you okay, bro?"

"Fine Luna…just…the full moon,"

The two sisters looked at each other before looking down at Lincoln and Luan slightly smiled, "So…what should we expect when you bite us tonight? Are we going to turn right away or-"

"Chances are the venom will exhaust you two to the point where you'll pass out tonight, tomorrow night and the following night you'll act like puppies and then next month you'll begin to have memories of turning and everything and we'll work on your shapeshifting abilities and a few other things," he looked back and slightly smirked, "So…are you still willing to let me turn you two and-"

"You're not getting out of this one, dude," Luna smirked and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "Besides, that's what happened to you after your accident, and we know you won't let anyone near us while we're sleeping, and even still, it looks like Leni, Lola, Lana, Lucy and mom are at an understanding while dad, Lynn, Lori and Lisa are…well let's not talk about them right now," Lincoln sighed and nodded.

They looked up and saw Mr. Grouse car pull up in his drive before Lucy climbed out of the vehicle, a black book tucked safely under her arms as she walked over to the house. Without uttering a word to the three, the gloomy girl walked past them and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The three looked at each other before looking at Mr. Grouse and saw him closing the door to his car before stretching. The three stood up and walked over to their elderly neighbor, "Hey Mr. Grouse," the old man looked back in confusion and Lincoln arched a brow, "So what did the Council say about Lucy? What's her deal?"

"Ah, you don't need to worry about you sister, Loud, she's a Shaman…she doesn't want me to tell you anything outside of that, so you'll have to wait until she's ready to talk,"

"Okay, so we won't know anything about this," Luan sighed and shook her head, "Well…we better get inside before Lynn starts a fight with Lucy,"

Luna and Luan turned and began walking towards the house and Lincoln frowned and shook his head before Mr. Grouse spoke, "Actually, I'd like to talk to my young Werewolf friend alone for a minute," the three looked up at him and Mr. Grouse shook his head, "I just need to have a word with him, creature to creature,"

"Um…okay," Luna looked down at the white-haired teen and slightly smiled, "We'll see you back at the house, bro," Lincoln nodded before he watched the two turned and continue to walk to the house.

Seeing the door close, Lincoln sighed and looked up at the old Vampire, "So…what's on your mind, Mr. Grouse?"

"You seem down in the dumps, Loud. What's eating you?"

"Mr. Grouse…I have to bite Luna and Luan tonight and I'm worried I'll accidently hurt them or kill them and-"

"And that's normal, Loud, but you shouldn't worry," Lincoln looked at him in confusion, "The chances of you harming or killing your mates are nonexistent. Yes, while I have no idea how the venom will work, I can assure you that your instincts will to just bite them and turn them…remember what I told you a few months back. Turn them and get as much time as you can with them and don't turn into a bitter old wolf,"

Lincoln growled and looked away with slightly narrowed eyes, "I know you have your doubts…but if you don't do this soon and something happens to your mates, it might be too late," Lincoln looked up and Mr. Grouse frowned, "I lost my mate, and while I have gotten over it, there's not a day that goes by that I'll look out my window and watch you and your two mates thinking to myself…turn them tonight, Loud…I'm telling you this and I'll tell you until either you do it or it's too late, earn some extra years with them."

"Damn it, Mr. Grouse," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You said the same damn thing when you were helping me prepare for my fight and now you're telling me you're going to keep telling me until I actually turn them,"

"Then turn them and I'll gladly stop,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright…I'll do it tonight," Mr. Grouse hummed and nodded, "I better get inside before Lynn decides to harass Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana," Mr. Grouse nodded again as he watched the young Werewolf walk towards the house next door.

 **Okay, so…a few things to go over here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elementor: Ah, good to know. Well…Phoenix and I are talking about it, so all I can say is keep reading to find out.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, the time for stalling is over.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Darkness quickly fell over the city of Royal Woods. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln as his body twisted in pain and he let out an inhumanly howl. The two sisters watched as fur covered his body as he grew fangs, claws, a snout and a tail before letting out another inhumanly howl. Luna and Luan frowned as they watched the large wolf in the room pant in pain. Luan slowly walked over to the wolf and smiled as she stroked its fur, "It's okay Linc, we're here."

Lincoln whimpered and lowered his head as Luna walked over to him and rubbed the top of his head, "We know bro. But we've told you we want this," Lincoln looked up, his yellow eyes wide as he continued to whimpered, "You don't have to do it right now, but you do have to bite us before you turn back tomorrow morning," Lincoln's ears folded back and he lowered his head again, "We trust you, dude. We know you won't hurt us like that,"

Lincoln looked up before he licked Luna's cheek and Luna smiled as she hugged him, "I love you too, dude," breaking from the hug, Lincoln bit down on Luna's right hand, causing the younger rocker to wince in slight pain.

Lincoln looked at Luan and licked her cheek. Luan sighed before she hugged him and rubbed his back, "I know Linc, and like Luna said, we trust you," breaking from the hug, Luan kissed the top of Lincoln's head and shook her head, "And just like Luna, I love you, Linc," Lincoln whimpered before he hesitantly bit Luan's right hand, causing the comedian sister the wince in pain.

Lincoln stepped back and watched as Luna and Luan held their heads and moan as they slowly began to lose their balance. The two sisters collapsed on the floor and curled up in balls as they continued to moan in pain. Lincoln walked over to them and nuzzled himself between the two and whimpered as he offered them comfort.

Luan opened her eyes and reached up with a weak smile and began scratching behind Lincoln's left ear, "It's okay, Linc…you said this would happen,"

Lincoln whimpered and Luna began stroking his fur, "We're okay, bro…don't worry," the two fell limp before closing their eyes.

Lincoln shot up and panted as he looked at his motionless mates. He leaned down and sniffed the air around Luna before moving closer to Luan and sniffed the air around her. Lincoln licked Luan's cheek before he licked Luna's cheek and walked over to the bunkbeds.

Pulling the covers from the bottom bunk, Lincoln walked back to the sleeping sisters and draped the covers over them. He licked their cheeks against before he sat down at their feet.

Hearing the door creak open, the white-furred canine looked up, ready to pounce the intruder. The door opened and Leni, Lola and Lana stepped into the room, "Hi Linky, how are-" before Leni could finish, Lincoln growled and lunged at the three.

Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Whoa…Lincoln, calm down, it's us…the pups," Lana smiled and nervously laughed and Lincoln glared at her, "What's wrong?" they looked past him and saw Luna and Luan sleeping on the floor, "Why are they-"

Lincoln snapped and the three siblings stepped back, "Lincoln, you better stop or I'm telling dad," Lola warned.

Lincoln continued to growled and Lana swallowed hard before leaning towards her twin sister, "Lola, I think we should leave," Lola looked at her in confusion and Lana frowned and shook her head, "He's obviously bitten Luna and Luan and they're resting. Lincoln's just trying to protect his mates while they rest. And threatening him with dad…not a smart move, Lola,"

"But Lucy said he sees us as pups and-"

"And nothing. Luna and Luan are far more important to him than we are. If given a choice to protect them or us, he'll keep Luna and Luan safe first. Give us or anyone else in the house, he'll protect you, me, Leni and Lily before he'll help Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, mom or dad,"

Lola sighed and nodded as their dim sister reached for the wolf in front of them, "C'mon Linky, it's us, your sisters and-" before she could touch Lincoln's head, Lana tackled her out of the room.

Lincoln glared at Lola and the pageant girl smiled and nervously laughed as she slowly backed out of the room, "Okay, Lincoln…you…you keep an eye on Luna and Luan and we'll see you tomorrow," she slowly closed the door as Lincoln lowly growled before hearing the latch catch. Lincoln scuffed and shook his head before he turned and walked back to Luna and Luan and laid at their feet.

Sunrays peered through the window and Lincoln sat up when he heard Luna and Luan moan. He looked at them and frowned as he saw them begin to stir before they sat up. The two looked around and Luna yawned, "Dude, what happened last-" before she could finish, she and Luan were tackled back to the floor as Lincoln hugged them, "Whoa dude, what's wrong?"

"I thought I accidently killed you two last night,"

The two looked down with sad smiles before hugging him back, "We told you we trust you, Linc. We knew you wouldn't hurt us intentionally, and now we feel like our bond will only grow stronger."

"Yeah, so don't sweat it bro," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "So…what did we miss last night?" Lincoln broke from the hug and frowned, "Are you okay, dude? What's wrong?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I…Leni, Lana and Lola came into the room last night while you two were in your comalike state. Normally I wouldn't go after them…anyone really while I'm with you two, but since the venom was doing its job last night and you two were unconscious, I did what my instincts told me to do and keep you two safe. And apparently that means snapping at them if they tried to come near you."

The two sighed and Luan kissed the side of Lincoln's head, "It's okay Lincoln, we know you wouldn't hurt them like that. And they understand that you wouldn't harm them in any way," Lincoln frowned and slightly nodded, "Now before we go downstairs, we have a few questions for you,"

Lincoln broke from the hug and took a deep breath, "As I said, you two will be acting like puppies tonight and tomorrow night, next month you'll remember your transformations, and…I didn't mention it, but the nights are going to be rougher, full moon or not, it's just how the venom works."

"That's nice to know dude, but do you remember how you attacked Luan's friend last week because of his gender and you were worried he was going to steal her from you?" Lincoln frowned and looked away as he slightly nodded, "Well…would we act that way when other females are around you or-"

"I don't know, and can we stop talking about that day? I still feel guilty about the whole ordeal and-"

"And we keep telling you not to worry about Linc, it wasn't you, it was the venom and your instincts, you weren't in control, and I told you that Benny doesn't blame Silver and that he thought he did something that offended you." Luan smiled and pulled Lincoln into a hug, "So you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

"Uh…yeah, okay," Lincoln broke from the hug and gave a small smile, "So uh…how are you two feeling?"

"Outside of being a little exhausted, we're fine," Luna softly smiled and shook her head, "I'm guessing this is what you felt like when you woke up after your accident,"

Lincoln sighed and slowly nodded, "Okay, so nothing you haven't been through," Luan smiled before the three of them stood up, "Well we better get downstairs to make sure Leni, Lana and Lola are alright and maybe get some fresh air," Lincoln nodded again before the three of them turned and walked out of the room.

 **Okay, so…he's turned them and gave a little more insight on the venom…I got nothing…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, wasn't going to drag it out much longer. She'll be in a world of hurt if she does do something.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Good to know. Yeah, she thought if she threatened Lincoln, he'd stand down. Good thing Lana was there with them, otherwise they would've been** _ **dog food**_ **. Sorry, couldn't help myself, and it doesn't help that I just got finished watching Hellsing with my cousin…damn pun somehow got stuck in my head. Good to know.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Lincoln watched as Luna tuned her guitar and Luan practiced her routine with her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Lincoln?" he looked up with slightly narrowed eyes and saw Lola walking up to him with a frightened look crossing her face, "Are you still…in that mood?"

"I'll be like that for this month's full moon cycle and probably next month's full moon cycle," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Luna and Luan are going to act like puppies tonight and tomorrow night. Yes, next month they'll remember their transformations, but they'll still have the mind of puppies, although they'll be a bit move active, running around, playing with the others, sort of like how I was."

"But you tried to attack us," Lincoln frowned and Lola sat down next to him, "You had us trip over everything, run into the wall and you nearly killed dad."

"That's because in my mind, we were having fun. I didn't know you guys were getting hurt, and dad shouldn't have tried to attack me with that golf club…speaking of, it wasn't a very smart move last night. You should've turned and walked out of the room, not threaten me with dad. I was just trying to keep Luna and Luan safe."

"I'm sorry," Lola frowned and looked at the two older siblings, "Are…are they going to have to fight you? You know, like you did with those three wolves?"

"No, because unlike me, they chose to accept the venom, whereas I was attacked and given the venom against me will, and the one who turned me…well, he was a jerk and I was technically became part of his pack unless I defeated him in a fight, which, as you know, I did. And besides, they're my mates. I don't know how many times I have to say it before everyone understands. I won't do anything that will potentially harm them and vice versa."

"And you said they're going to be acting like puppies…what if you three stayed down here when the moon rises? Would they tear up furniture or…what?"

"I wouldn't know. They didn't really tell me how I acted, but chances are they'll just chew on furniture, run around, chase their tails, that sort of thing, but I really don't think we should be down here tonight or tomorrow night in case a certain someone decides to blow a dog whistle while we're in our Lycan state."

"Lynn?" Lincoln took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "But she'll have to be an idiot if she tries something like that. If you were going to attack us last night just for coming into the room, I don't want to think of what you'll do if someone were to do that."

"I'll attack and eliminate the threat, and besides, mom probably won't let anyone blow a dog whistle,"

Lola looked at Luna and Luan as Lincoln stood up and began walking towards the door, "Wait, where are you going?"

"To sit on the porch and get some fresh air," Lola nodded and jumped off the couch and followed Lincoln out of the house.

The two sat on the front step, watching cars speed down the street. Lincoln took a deep breath before looking at the blonde pageant princess and shook his head, "So Lola, is there any particular reason you're following me? Aren't you worried I might turn into Silver and lash out at you?"

Lola looked at Lincoln in confusion, "Silver?"

"Yeah, that's the name Luna and Luan gave my furry little problem, and personally I like it," Lola rolled her as Lincoln leaned back against the railing and took a deep breath, "Seriously, what's wrong? You witnessed firsthand what I will do and you're not afraid of me?"

"No, Lana explained to me and Leni that you were just trying to keep Luna and Luan safe," Lincoln arched a brow and Lola sighed, "And…I need a favor,"

"A favor?" Lola nodded, "And what's this favor?"

"Well…there's a pageant next week, the Little Miss Animal Lover pageant, and I was hoping you can-"

"Lola, you're putting me in a bad spot. I promised Lana that I'll be her dog in the Royal Woods Dog Show next week and-"

"The Dog Show is on Friday and my pageant in on Sunday," Lola pouted and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Please, please, please!"

"I'll…I'll think about it, Lola, but for right now, let me worry about Luna and Luan and tonight and tomorrow night without any type of distractions, okay?" Lola smiled and nodded before hugging him and Lincoln hugged her back.

Lola broke from the hug and walked back inside as Luna and Luan stepped out onto the porch. Hearing the door close, Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln in confusion and Luan arched a brow, "So…what did she want?"

"Well, we talked about last night and then she asked if I, or rather Silver, help her with a pageant next week, which is going to be difficult because Lana asked me to participate in her thing…I am so confused,"

"Well, you'll think of something, bro," the two sat next to him and Lincoln took a deep breath as Luna wrapped an arm around him and smirked, "You wouldn't want to upset some of the pups, would you?"

Lincoln shook his head, ready to answer when they heard a voice call to them, "Lincoln, hey buddy," they looked up and saw Clyde walking up to the house.

Stopping in front of the three, Clyde smiled, "Hey buddy, did you bite them last night?" Lincoln inhaled slowly and nodded, "Great, so you can turn me tonight and-"

"Actually Clyde, I can't." Clyde arched a brow as Lincoln began to explain, "Luna and Luan are going to be acting like puppies tonight and tomorrow night and I'm going to keep an eye on them in case Lynn decides to do something stupid like blow a dog whistle. I can't keep an eye on them and worry about my best friend at the same time. It'll have to wait until either next month or the following month, depending on how everything goes."

"Oh…uh…okay? I suppose that's fair," Clyde sat down on the bottom step and looked at Luna and Luan, "So…what's it like having the venom course through you guys?"

"Well, Lincoln said that the nights are going to be rougher for us, full moon or not, but outside of that, we feel fine…until tonight," Luan took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "But from what we've seen with Lincoln, tonight we're going to be burning up, but we'll feel like we're freezing, we'll go to sleep only to wake up a short time later, completely changed."

"Eventually, we'll feel like our bones are melting during the phase of the full moon and…hey wait, does that eventually stop with each-"

"It still happens to me, so no," the three looked down at Clyde and Lincoln took a deep breath, "You're more than welcomed to stay for a few hours, but you're going to have to leave before the moon rises,"

"Okay…that's…that's fair," he watched as the three stood up and turned their backs towards him before walking towards the door and he began following them into the house.

 **Okay, so…I got nothing for this chapter. I don't know, I'm probably planning something without even realizing it. As always enjoy everyone and please let m know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, yeah, something is being planned. Crap, I forgot about the surveillance equipment placed around the house…but I might have something planned outside of tapes…maybe.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: True, some slice-of-life is always nice.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Here's the next chapter and mild time skip. Enjoy.**

The sun began to set and the shadows covered the land. Luna, Luan and Lincoln began growling inhumanly in the middle of the living while the family and Clyde looked at them as they grew in size and they grew tails, snouts, fangs and claws as fur began to cover their bodies. The white-furred canine growled and looked up and saw the two brown-furred wolves, one with a pink flower on its head and a yellow scrunchy around the base of its tail, and the other with hook earrings in its ears and a skull necklace around its neck.

Walking over to the two wolves, Lincoln ran his face against theirs as the two new wolves slightly whimpered in fear, "Oh, my babies," Rita cooed before stepping closer to the three wolves, "They're just like little puppies, I love-" before she could finished, Lincoln jumped in between her and Luna and Luan and growled at the matriarch as his eyes flashed.

Rita slowly stepped back and Lana looked up at her, "You don't want to do that just yet. Luna and Luan are confused and frightened right now and Lincoln's trying to comfort them." The family looked down and Lana's eyes widened when she saw Clyde walking towards the frightened wolves and reached towards them, "Clyde, you don't want to-" before the young Beast Charmer could finish, Lincoln snapped and lunged at the African-American teen.

Biting down on Clyde's forearm, Lincoln glared at him and growled, "Heh…got you to…bite me, buddy," he fell back and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Lincoln continued to growl before his eyes softened and he began whimpering. Luna and Luan slowly stepped closer to him, slightly whimpering. Stopping next to Lincoln, the two licked his cheeks. Lincoln looked at his two mates and licked their foreheads before Luna and Luan turned and began to race one another.

Everyone looked down at Lincoln and watched as he sat back and watched as Luna and Luan ran around between the living room and the dining room, barking and howling, running into the furniture, knocking over some plants, and scaring Charles, Clift, Walt and Geo.

The sisters walked up the stairs and went to their respected rooms while the two adults walked into the master bedroom and Lincoln chased after Luna and Luan as Clyde remained undisturbed in the middle of the living room. Luna and Luan stopped running and looked back as Lincoln approached them. Lincoln howled with laughter before lunging at the two, only to run into the wall as the two parted ways.

Lincoln shook his head as he heard the two howl with laughter. The white-furred wolf looked back and the two lowered their heads and whimpered as their eyes widened as Lincoln stepped closer to the two. The two brown-furred wolves whimpered and closed their eyes as they shook with slight fear before they felt Lincoln lick the top of their heads. The two looked up as Lincoln barked and snapped, walking towards the stairs.

Luna and Luan looked at the unconscious Clyde and Luan growled and snapped, catching Lincoln's attention. The three looked at Clyde and Lincoln narrowed his yellow eyes and growled and snapped. Luna and Luan stared at him in disbelief before he snapped again, gesturing to the stairs. Luna and Luan slowly walked over to the stairs and began climbing them and Lincoln followed them.

The three laid on the floor in their room as the night slowly seeped by. Luna and Luan curled up in balls and whimpered in pain before Lincoln stood up and walked over to them before settling himself between the two. Licking the top of their heads, Luna and Luan nuzzled closer to their mate and the three wolves lowered their heads and slowly closed their eyes.

The three woke up to the sound of everyone running around downstairs, laughing and shouting. They moaned and sat up as Luna and Luan rubbed their heads, "Damn, do they have to be so loud?" Lincoln slightly chuckled and shook his head, "So dude, what happened last night?"

Lincoln stopped chuckling and took a deep breath, "You two were frightened at first and mom tried to go near you, which is a bad idea, especially since I was around." The two looked at him in confusion, "I snapped at her and she stepped back, and Lana told her that no one should go near you two until you were more comfortable with your new forms, and Clyde took it upon himself to try and pet you guys immediately afterwards and I ended up biting him."

The two stared at him with wide eyes, "Are you saying that you turned him, Linc?" Lincoln frowned and slightly nodded, "So…what's going to happen to him?"

"Well, I'm going to tell him how stupid that was and that he could've been killed, and then we're going to send him home." Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Anyway, after he passed out from the venom, I comforted you two a little while longer before you started running around the living room and the dining room. You knocked over a few plants, scared the pets and I even joined the fun a short time later."

"So how did we end up here? And where's Clyde?"

"Well, we came up here around three in the morning. You two were concerned about Clyde, but I was and still am more concerned about you two, so I basically snapped and we walked up here. Unfortunately, wolves can't close doors, so there wasn't any soundproof barrier. I originally wanted us to be up here before we turned, but everyone wanted to see you in your wolf forms."

"Oh…so what do we look like?"

"Luna still has her earrings, and a skull necklace, you have a flower on top of your head and your scrunchy is on your tail," Lincoln yawned and shook his head, "Anyway, how are you two feeling?"

"Like we've slept on rocks," Luna stood up and stretched, "So what do we do now?"

"Let's go downstairs, yell at Clyde for doing something so foolish, have him go home and maybe grab some breakfast," Luna and Luan nodded in agreement for Lincoln and Luan stood up and the three of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay, so their wolf forms are known, and Clyde nearly lost his life. I needed to turn Clyde in this story for a future installment and right now the only ones who know are me and Phoenix as far as I know. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elementor: Yeah, he's now a Werewolf after he basically tricked Lincoln.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Heh, yeah, I'm sure Clyde is getting an earful without Luna, Luan and Lincoln getting involved.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: No, they're not, not in the slightest.**

 **d. felipe76: Phoenix and I have been talking and what we have planned for Clyde is…well it's appropriate for him in a future installment.**

 **Grey: Alright. You think so, huh? Well, I'm not saying you're right and I'm not saying you're wrong. What I am saying is keep reading to find out.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat in the living room, watching as their mother, Leni, Lucy and Lana scolded Clyde. Clyde looked at the three and nervously chuckled, "Lincoln, buddy, you're the Alpha of here…can't you tell them to lay off?"

"Clyde, what you did last night wasn't just foolish, but dangerous. You're lucky you're not dead," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You saw Luna and Luan were frightened, you heard Lana last night when she said they were confused and frightened and that I was trying to comfort them, I told you that Luna and Luan are my mates and I don't think you need to be a rocket scientist to understand what that means."

"Yeah, but-"

"Clyde…go home. Spend tonight locked your room, and we'll talk more about this later," Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Like I said, you're lucky you're still alive. I was well within my rights to kill you last night, but I let you off easy and turned you. All I can say is welcome to the pack and go home. We'll talk more about this later," Clyde took a deep breath and nodded, "Now, go home, spend the night locked in your room…I can't help you outside of that. Sorry, but in my mind, Luna and Luan will always come first until we have pups of our own, and then Leni, Lola, Lana and Lily and then whoever after that." Clyde inhaled slowly, stood up and walked towards the door.

Watching the door close, everyone looked at the three and Lana arched a brow, "Wow Lincoln, you're taking all of this…well?"

"Yeah, but what do you want me to do? Like I said, Clyde is lucky he's alive," Lincoln stood up and walked towards the door and Luna and Luan followed him.

The three walked down the street before stopping in front of the retirement home. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and Luna shook her head, "Dude…you can't be serious. Pop-pop's old, he won't understand any of this and-"

"He's still our grandfather, Luna, and what's going to happen if he decides to come by for a visit during the full moon and we change? I think it might be a bit late then,"

"And what's stopping us from getting in trouble?" Luan asked, "We can't change willingly like you can, at least not yet and the venom…what if someone goes after Silver and the venom in me and Luna starts to act up and we attack whoever's trying to hurt you?"

"That's why we're going to show pop-pop in his room. Silver won't get out, you two will be able to keep me calm, no one will go after you guys…what do we have to lose? Besides, we haven't seen pop-pop since Memorial Day." Luna and Luan took a deep breath before they hesitantly nodded and the three of them walked towards the building.

The three teenagers stood in their grandfather's room while their grandfather sat on the chair across from them. Albert looked up and smiled, "So, what do I owe this nice visit? And where are the rest of my grandkids?"

"They're home, pop-pop…we actually need to talk to you," Luan said before lightly shoving Lincoln forward, "Isn't that right, Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked back before sighed, "What? Is something wrong with my lookalike? People picking on you for having snow on the roof there, Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked at his grandfather and took a deep breath, "No, pop-pop, but…a few months ago, I was attacked by a vicious wolf," Albert hummed and arched a brow, "And we later found out that it wasn't an ordinary wolf, but…okay pop-pop, what you're about to see may surprise you, but you're not in any danger," Lincoln took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his body twisted in pain.

Albert looked as the white-furred canine took the place of his grandson in awe. The wolf shook its head and lowly growled as Luna and Luan scratched Lincoln behind the ears, "It's okay, Linc, we know it's a pain,"

The two continued to comfort Lincoln when Albert howled with laughter. Luna and Luan looked up in confusion as the wolf's body twisted with pain before Lincoln stood in place of the canine, "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting,"

"Ah, my grandson is a Werewolf…I was worried you were going to tell me you had rabies or something," Albert chuckled and the three looked at him in disbelief, "Kids, you don't have to play dumb. I fought alongside a Werewolf back in Vietnam. My best friend Tommy Michaels, bastard saved my life more times than I care to count."

"What?" the three quietly hissed in unison, "Pop-pop…you knew a Werewolf?"

"Yup, of course, I didn't know it at the time, I just thought he was more physically fir than I was until one day I was ambushed."

"And…and what happened?" Luna asked in confusion.

"I thought I was a goner, the enemy slowly closing in on my when this ungodly howl filled the air and a black wolf ran out from behind the bushes. The enemy turned their guns on the creature and started firing, but the wolf was too fast. I watched as the wolf jumped the enemy, scratching at their chests and biting down on their necks."

Albert paused for a second before taking a deep breath, "All around me was a giant bloodbath, the blood-soaked canine looked up at me flashing eyes and began to approach me. I quickly reached for my gun when I heard the familiar laugh of my friend. I looked up and saw him standing there in place of the wolf.

I said to him 'Tommy? What the hell is going on, you son of a gun?' he looked to me and said 'Albert, I have a secret that no one in our unit, or any other unit knows about. But you are my best friend and you were in trouble, so I had to make my secret known.' He looked me dead in the eyes and said to me that he was a Werewolf."

The three stared at the elderly man with wide eyes, "So…do you still talk to your friend or did he move away and-"

"He died a few days before we were to return to the states," Albert sighed and frowned, "He died saving my life. I was injured and he and another member of our unit were carrying me back to camp. He looked up quickly, if I had to guess, he had the senses of a-"

"A wild wolf…I can vouge for that…senses do get stronger,"

"And he told the other unit member to carry me back to camp, that there were enemies following us. Our friend tried to argue with him, but Tommy…Tommy was bullheaded. He turned and began running back towards enemy lines. We both called to him to calm back, but he kept running."

Albert frowned and Luan arched a brow, "So…they just…shot him until he fell and-"

"No…they trapped him in a silver mine…I don't know how, but those bastards had learned of his secret and decided to kill him with silver." The three teenagers frowned and Albert sighed, "But…that was the way he lived, always putting himself in danger…and I can proudly say he took four others down with him."

"We…we're sorry to hear about your friend, pop-pop…but uh…there's something else we need to tell you." Albert looked up and Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I…I recently turned Luna and Luan…and…the reason for that is…they're my mates," the room fell silent while the three teenagers looked away from their grandfather.

The three looked up a moment later when they heard Albert chuckling. The chuckling soon turned into a laughing fit and the three looked at each other in confusion. Albert soon stopped laughing and looked at the three, "Heh, my grandson is courting not one, but two lovely young women. That's how a true sailor does it,"

"Pop-pop, I'm not a sailor, I'm a teenage Werewolf, whose…basically married to two of his sisters and-"

"Technicalities, they mean nothing, Lincoln," Albert stood up and walked over to the three and patted Lincoln on the top of his head and hugged Luna and Luan, "Heh, here I was hoping to enjoy a nice visit from three of my grandkids, and they go and tell me some secrets. Where does the family stand on this?"

"Well, dad, Lori, Lynn and Lisa don't like the idea, Lynn practically bullied Lincoln with a dog whistle last week. Mom, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and we want to say Lily is on the idea of all of this…well…mom said it's going to take some time to get used to us, but she's not going to stop it." Luna answered.

Albert hummed and rubbed his chin, "Hmm…your father probably doesn't like the idea simply because your brother is stepping up, taking charge and your father feels like he's the head of the house. Your sisters…Lori is similar to your father, she's the oldest and thinks that she is in charge when your parents are away, Lynn…well…I'm not too sure about her issue, but Lisa…she's an intelligent girl, every rhyme has to have a reason when it comes to her. Learning that her only brother is a Werewolf and two of their sisters are his mates seems illogical to her,"

The three sighed and Albert slightly smiled, "But hey, let's not worry about that now. You kids came all this way to visit me, even if it was just to tell me your little secret, how about we go out and enjoy ourselves. Go to the docks, maybe we can go to the carnival,"

The thre laughed and Luan shook her head, "Pop-pop, you're like an overgrown kid…I love it. Let's go," Albert chuckled and nodded and the four of them turned and walked towards the door and walked out of the room.

 **Okay, so pop-pop knows about their secret, and he's cool about it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elementor: Yeah, I suppose it was. Good to know.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Well it could've been worse. But his time is not yet, my friend, but soon.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, but that doesn't mean the ones who disapprove of their relationship of their status will stop. Yeah, I felt like giving a somewhat sad backstory for him. Of course it was, and he is their grandfather, so he will approve…by, like you said, laughing his ass off.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lucy sat on the couch in the living room, her face buried in the book she received a few days ago, the sound of the occasional page turning being the only sound in the room. Feeling the seat next to her sink in, she looked up from her book and saw Lana, with her own book opened on her lap, as she read quietly, "So…how is the life of a Beast Charmer?"

"Easy, I mean I'm learning different facts every time I read this book, but I already know so much about the animal kingdom." The younger sister looked up and arched a brow, "So…what's with that book? Something to do with the dead or what?"

"No, like you, I have my own natural abilities." Lana tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I'm a Shaman…I'm just reading through the different kinds of Shamans…this is wicked," Lana shrugged her shoulders before the two sisters focused on the books in front of them and read in silence.

The silence between the two sisters was abruptly interrupted when the door opened and Lynn stormed into the house and sat in the chair in the living room. Lucy and Lana looked at their athletic sister for a brief second before looking back down at their books, "What the hell are you two doing?" the two ignored her and Lynn narrowed her eyes slightly, "What? Are you two too good to talk to me? Are you going to act like Lincoln now?"

Lucy hummed and shook her head as Lana turned another page in her book, "Speaking of the little wannabe Alpha, where the hell did he and his two _mates_ run off to?" Lynn hissed in disgust, only to be ignored once again.

Lynn growled and narrowed her eyes, "Lucy, I destroyed your bust of Edwin," her words fell on deaf ears as Lucy and Lana continued to read their books, "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you two? Normally you'd throw a fit if anyone even touches Edwin and I just said I destroyed the bust and you seem like you can care less,"

"I could make your life a living hell if you even think about doing that to Edwin," Lucy calmly warned and Lynn growled in anger, "Your threats hold little to no meaning to me. I know you wouldn't do something like that, even if I didn't have this book with me,"

Lynn narrowed her eyes and Lana groaned and shook her head, "Just give up Lynn, most of the family has accept Lincoln's, Luna's and Luan's strange relationship, we accepted Lincoln being the Alpha and-"

"He is no Alpha, he is a mangy dog that needs to remember his place! Dad's in charge! Once he steps down, he's either going to pick Lori or me and since I'm the favorite, I have a higher chance of-"

"Of what, Lynn?" the three looked up and saw Luna, Luan and Lincoln walking through the front door, Lincoln glaring daggers at the young athlete, "It sounds like you're ranting about something that you don't understand…again,"

"Something that I don't understand! What I understand is that you're a mangy dog who needs to be put down before he-" before she could finish, Luna and Luan ran up to her and pinned her to the chair.

Lynn looked up at them in disbelief as the two narrowed their eyes down at her, "Luna, Luan, that's enough," the two looked back and panted as Lincoln walked over to them, "Don't do something you'll regret, you two. We don't want to start anything and get in trouble,"

"But Linc, she called you a dog and that's offense to all three of us now and-"

"I know Luan but tearing her apart isn't going to solve anything." Lincoln looked down at Lynn and slightly narrowed his eyes, "Call me a dog, I'll look past it, but since my mates are now Werewolves, that's an insult on them too, and that something that I can't look past.

You saw how I nearly killed Clyde last night after going near Luna and Luan when they were frightened. Insulting an Alpha's mate is punishable by exile, or death…but we're…family, so I won't do that, but I'm advising you to lay off the insults."

He grabbed Luna and Luan by the arms and pulled them away from Lynn, "So remember that Lynn, the next time you won't be so lucky,"

Lynn glared at the three with narrowed eyes and Lana spoke, "So…where did you three disappear to?" the three Lycans looked at the young Beast Charmer and Lana shook her head, "You guys have been gone for hours. Mom was starting to think you three were out…uh…doing…things,"

"No dude, we didn't do that, we just went to visit pop-pop and told him about us being Werewolves, he's actually understanding about that, even said he fought alongside a Werewolf when he was in Vietnam,"

Lucy looked up from her book and Luan spoke, "We then told him the three of us are mates, and instead of saying something like that's impossible or something, he laughed before he said Lincoln is courting two beautiful young women and that's how a true sailor does it."

Lynn growled, crossed her arms and looked away, "That's right, Lynn, pop-pop is accepting of this." Lincoln smirked and Lynn scuffed and shook her head, "Anyway, after we told pop-pop, the four of us went to the docks for a while and then pop-pop took us to the carnival."

"What?" Lynn looked up, "You three are in a disgusting relationship and pop-pop rewards you? How the hell is that fair?"

"Lynn, you're older than I am, but right now you're acting like a child," Lincoln calmly said and took a deep breath, "Anyway, we have a few hours before the moon rises, and I think it'll be best if the three of us are up in the room tonight…just as a precaution," Luna and Luan sighed and slightly nodded, "So did we miss anything while we were gone?"

"No, it's been pretty quiet," Lana answered and the three Lycans slowly nodded.

 **Okay, Lynn's well…being Lynn. She's as bullheaded as usual. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, she's digging herself a hole she won't be able to get out of if she keeps acting this way. Yeah, I decided to have them bond a little. Maybe.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah…and okay?**

 **Guest #2: Destined mates.**

 **Guest #3: That's for another story. It'll happen.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: No, and it's going to take a little intervention to get through to them.**

 **Elementor: Something bad is bound to happen regardless.**

 **d. felipe76: Uh…okay? Just keep reading to see what's going to happen with that.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat in their room, Luna tuning her guitar, Luan talking to her ventriloquist dummy and Lincoln reading one of his comic. The two looked at Lincoln and Luna cleared her throat, catching his attention, "Dude…if we're going to be up here tonight when the moon rises…and we pretty much destroyed the entire downstairs, what's stopping us from destroying our room?"

"Yeah Linc, and why would we run around like that? You didn't do that the first time you turned. You were more like a frightened puppy after he just got caught making a mess on the carpet,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "The fact that I'll be up here with you guys. I'll make sure you two don't make a mess, but if you two rather be downstairs, I have no objections, unless Lori, Lynn, Lisa or dad try to do something that'll potentially harm you two. But outside of dealing with me, I'm sure mom will put her foot down. As for you two running around…I really don't have an answer." the two nodded as Lincoln looked down at his comic again.

The door opened and Lana stepped inside, her book tucked safely under her arms. The three Lycans looked at each other as the messy twin walked over to the bunkbeds and sat on the bottom bunk before opening her book, "Uh…Lana?" the young girl looked up from her book in confusion, "What uh…what are you doing in here?"

"Well the moon's going to rise soon and I want to be here to help you guys when you three turn and-"

"Bad idea, Lana," the three looked at Lincoln and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "You saw what happened last night, and even though you're a Beast Charmer and can communicate with animals, Luna and Luan will still have the minds of puppies while they're in that state, and being my mates, you know I'm going to keep anyone from getting close to them. I snapped at mom, I attacked Clyde, I don't want to risk hurting one of the pups. So-"

"And besides, we're going to be downstairs tonight," Lincoln looked back and Luna and Luan and Luna smirked and shook her head, "C'mon dude, you just said we can go downstairs tonight if we want,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Yeah, I did say that, but to be honest, with the way Lynn's been acting…I'm worried she has a dog whistle and she'll blow it shortly after we turn and-"

"Don't worry about it, Linc, mom will stop her if she does something stupid like that." Luan smiled and scratched the top of Lincoln's head, "And besides, we all know you'll go after her if she does use a dog whistle," Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded before Luan leaned down and lightly kissed him, "So it's decided, we're going to go downstairs again tonight," Lincoln sighed and nodded again.

The four walked down the stairs and saw the rest of the family sitting in the living room. Lincoln looked at Lynn and narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to her. Lynn stood up and glared at the white-haired teen, "Look Lincoln, I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"Listen…to me," Lincoln growled and Lynn narrowed her eyes, "We're mere moments away from turning, and if you do anything that'll harm us, I won't hesitate to rip your throat opened!"

"And I'm supposed frightened?" Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Like I said, you're nothing to this family but the annoying brother and-"

"I'm warning you Lynn, shut up before you get yourself into trouble," Lincoln hissed through his teeth before he, Luna and Luan fell to the floor and growled in pain as the family watched as the three grew in size, fur began covering their bodies as they began to grow snouts, tails, claws and fangs.

The three wolves stood in the middle of the living room while everyone looked at them. The two brown wolves looked around and whimpered before backing away from everyone, their tails tucked between their hind legs. The white wolf stood up and walked over to the two and began licking their heads, calming them down slightly. The two ran their faces against Lincoln's before they turned and slowly walked away from him.

Lincoln sat down and watched as his mates slowly began running around the living room and the dining room. Lincoln looked back at the family and saw Lynn glaring dangers at Luna and Luan. Lincoln growled and lowered his head, ready to pounce when he saw Rita reach over and grabbed Lynn by her ear. Lynn hissed in pain before looking up at her mother, "Lynn Loud, your brother warned you that he won't hesitate to defend Luna and Luan while they're playing, even if it means he has to kill you, and I'm afraid he will actually carry out the threat."

"Mom-"

"Mom nothing, young lady," Rita narrowed her eyes, "You've been acting up lately. You've blown that dog whistle, torturing your brother last week." She led the young athlete to the couch, forcing her to sit down, "You've been acting like a child and I don't like it. I don't know what has gotten into you, but if you keep this up, I will talk to all of your coaches and see to it that you'll be benched from all your games for the next two months."

"What,"

"Rita, don't you think that's a little-"

"No Lynn, I don't," Rita looked at her husband and crossed her arms, "We've had this discussion before. The kids don't fight as much as they used to since Lincoln's accident, they've finished at the top of their classes before school was let out for the summer, what more can we ask for?" Rita looked and her daughter, a scowl crossing her face, "You are not to leave from that spot for the rest of the night, do you understand?" Lynn groaned and crossed her arms before looking away.

Rita looked down at Lincoln and slightly smiled, "Why don't you go spend some time with Luna and Luan, sweetie? And don't worry, Lynn won't try anything," barking, the white-furred canine wagged its tail before following the other two wolves around the living room and dining room.

The three wolves ran around the dimly lit rooms, Luna and Luan playfully barked as Lincoln chased after them. The door leading to the master bedroom opened before quickly closing. The three looked up before Luna and Luan slightly whimpered and Lincoln growled as he lowered his head and his eyes began to flash. Luna and Luan walked over to him and began licking his cheeks as they continued to whimper. Lincoln licked them back before the three began running around again.

Luna jumped on the couch before lying down and Luan jumped on the loveseat before lying down, the two brown-furred wolves slowly closing their eyes. Lincoln let out a loud yawn before lying down in the middle of the living room and closed his eyes as well.

 **Okay, second time the puppies came out and played is done, Rita put her foot down and Lynn got into some trouble here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DreadedCandiru2: Good to hear. Yeah, she's finished allowing her children getting away with damn near everything and she's taking charge. She's kicking ass and taking names.**

 **Guest: Ah…okay.**

 **Elementor: Well then, keep reading to see what's going to happen next.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And mild time skip is in play.**

Rita drove Luna, Luan, Lincoln and Lana down the street in the family sedan. Lana looked up and smiled at the white-haired teen, "Thanks Lincoln," Lincoln looked down at her in confusion, "Thanks. For being my dog for the Dog Show,"

Lincoln slightly smiled and rubbed the top of Lana's head, "Don't worry about it Lana. I promised you and I'm not one to break a promise like that," Lana smiled and nodded before she looked out the window, watching the scenery passed by.

Lincoln looked down and narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay, dude?" Luna quietly whispered and Lincoln looked up at her, "You look lost. It's too late to be having second thoughts here and-"

"It's not that, Luna, it's…we haven't seen Clyde since I bit him and I'm worried the venom killed him."

"The venom can kill us?" Luan hissed through her teeth, "Why didn't it kill you, or us?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's rare for something like that to happen, and since I nearly ripped his arm off, I fear that he's either dead, or, best case scenario, he's still alive, confused and trying to figure out rather or not he has to fight me…which he doesn't." He sighed, unfastening his seat belt before his body began to twist in pain.

Luna, Luan and Lana looked down at the white-furred canine as Lincoln jumped back up on the seat and panted. Luan and Luna slightly smiled as they reached over and scratched the top of Lincoln's head, "It's going to be okay, Linc, you're just going to help Lana in the Dog Show, and me and Luna will be in the audience in case Silver gets out of control."

"Yeah bro, and besides, you haven't really lost control since you nearly attacked Luan's friend," Lincoln whimpered and Luna smiled and shook her head, "Relax dude, I'm just teasing. We know why you did it," the two turned back around and the ride fell silent.

Luna, Luan and Rita sat in the audience and looked down as Lana led Lincoln the showroom floor by a leash. The two stopped and Lana looked back at the wolf and smiled as she gave a command, and everyone watched as Lincoln began doing several tricks, running through tunnels and jumping over hurdles. The audience watched as the wolf sat and Lana balanced a treat on his nose.

Luna and Luan looked at them with wide eyes and Luna shook her head, "Is she insane?"

"What?" Rita looked down at the two in confusion, "All she's doing is balancing a treat on his nose and-"

"Mom, that's degrading to dogs, and since Lincoln's a Werewolf, it's even more degrading." Luan answered, "Lincoln agreed to do this because Lana asked him a few weeks ago, but if she expects him to humiliate himself for a blue ribbon, she's going to get in trouble and we're worried we won't be able to get to them fast enough to stop Lincoln,"

Rita sighed and shook her head, "Girls, have a little faith. Lincoln hasn't attacked anyone outside of Clyde, and while he nearly attacked Lynn, he hasn't carried out that threat. Lana is completely safe." The three looked back down.

Lincoln looked at Lana and lowly growled under his breath, "C'mon Lincoln, you promised me." Lincoln continued to growl and Lana frowned, her eyes widening, "Please Lincoln? All you have to do is beg for the treat," the wolf stopped growling and looked up at the messy twin with wide eyes and began whimpering.

Lana slightly smiled, looked up and yelled, "Alright, on my command, my dog Silver will jump for his treat!" she looked back down at Lincoln, "Okay Silver, beg!" the wolf rolled his eyes before he began whimpering, "And now jump for your treat," Lincoln flipped the treat off his nose before jumping up and catching it in his mouth.

The audience watched in wonder as the judges looked at one another. Lana leaned down and whispered in Lincoln's ear, "Sorry I made you do that Lincoln, but part of this Dog Show is obedience." Lincoln lowly growled at her and Lana scratched the top of his head, "Don't worry Lincoln, the show is nearly over," Lincoln continued to growl and Lana sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I told you part of the show ids obedience."

Lincoln looked away and Lana frowned, "Don't be like that. I'm your favorite little sister. You can't stay angry at me,"

"Miss Loud," Lana looked back at the judges in confusion, "If you will be so kind to take Silver back stage so we may see the next contest," Lana nodded before putting the leash on Lincoln and led him away.

The contestants and their dogs stood in the middle of the showroom floor as the judges whispered to one another. Lana looked down at the annoyed next to her, "Don't worry Lincoln, we're a sure win. You were amazing, and as far as these judges know, you're a purebred, so that earns us some extra points."

Lincoln growled before they heard one of the judges speak, "Thank you all so much who participated and thank you to the lovely canines who, without them, this show will not be possible." The owners patted their dogs on the top of their heads while Lana scratched Lincoln behind the ear, "And now, we'd like to announce second place winner…and this year's second place winner is Adyson Summers and her poodle Lady," everyone cheered as a young girl, a little older than Lana, walked over to the judges and the judges handed her a green ribbon.

The audience soon quiet down as the judge spoke once again, "And this year's first prize winner is…Lana Loud and her dog Silver," Luna, Luan and Rita cheered as they watched Lana and Lincoln walk over to the judge and saw the judge hand Lana a blue ribbon and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "And for placing first, Silver won a year supply of dog food and young Lana won two season passes to Dairy Land A-Moos-Ment Park," the audience cheered again as Lana smiled and hugged Lincoln.

Rita drove down the street as Luna hummed to herself, Luan looked out the window, Lincoln leaned back and Lana smiled down at the two passes in her hands. She looked up and lightly nudged Lincoln, catching his attention, "Hey…since you helped me win these passes, you should have the other one and-"

"I appreciate the thought, Lana, but I only helped because I wanted to…why don't you give that pass to someone who-"

"Just take it, Lincoln…it's the least I could do after I made you beg for that treat,"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and took the pass from Lana, "Wow dude, you got to help Lana _and_ you got a season pass to Dairy Land," Luna smiled, "I'm jealous,"

"Yeah…and I have to help Lola with her pageant in a few days," Lincoln sighed and closed his eyes as he laid back on the seat.

 **Okay, so…dog show happened, voicing some concerns and…I got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, I wanted one of the twins to win their thing and I went with Lana. Yes, we know what's going to happen to Clyde. Soon. Either in this chapter or the following one.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Phoenix and I have something instore for him, don't worry about that.**

 **Vampire Queen: Good to know. Not sure, I'm going to have to talk to your brother about that.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, I suppose so.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan sat in the living room while Lucy read from her book. Hearing the steps creak, the three looked up and saw Lynn walking down the stairs, glaring at Luna and Luan with narrowed eyes. The two shrugged their shoulders before looking back at the young Shaman in front of them, "You two…goddamn bitches!" the three stopped as Luna and Luan looked back with narrowed eyes, "What makes you two so special! Why in the hell would you two accept being Lincoln's mates? Why would you-"

"They really have no say in that matter,"

"Stay out of this, Lucy!" Lynn looked down at the gloomy girl before looking back at the music loving teen and the comedy loving teen and shook her head, "What's so special about you two? There are billions of females in the world. What makes you so different from everyone and-"

"Lynn, Lynn, Lynn," the four looked back and saw Lincoln leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his head shaking, "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude. You not only demanded an answer to a nearly impossible question, but you called Luan and Luna bitches, and while that is the technical term for a female dog, you said it like an insult."

The four watched as fur began covering Lincoln's body, as his eyes flashed yellow and his ears pointed upwards and fangs grew in his mouth, "I think your childish behavior is getting beyond the point of annoying and more to the point of being petty jealousy. You've realized that dad is no longer in power, mom is finally putting her foot down and-"

"Uh…bro? What uh…what are you doing?"

"What? What am I doing? Luna, you can clearly see that I'm scolding Lynn," Luna and Luan stood up and walked over to him and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "Um…unless you two were okay with Lynn calling you bitches, I don't think-" Luan held Lincoln's arms up and Lincoln looked down to see fur covering his arms and claws beginning to form, "Uh…so? I learned how to turn into Silver willingly and-"

"We know, Linc, and usually you howl in pain while turning, but you've been talking…what's going on?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Lucy spoke, "A half morph," the three Lycans looked at her in confusion and Lucy took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm not an expect one Werewolves, but I do know a few things. A half morph is when Lincoln is in charge, but the venom from the Lycan makes its presence known, allowing you to grow fur, fangs and claws."

"Great…but I wasn't trained for this, so how-"

"It must've came to you out of instincts," Lucy answered and the four looked at her, "Werewolves, like Vampires, act out of instincts, rather they know how to or not…and now I have something else we can work on,"

"Uh…what?"

"I've been helping you with your transformation, this will basically be the same…and if we don't work on this, the venom can take hold and you'll be stuck like this," Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes at her, "Just calm down before someone, namely Lynn, get hurt," Lincoln took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head as the fur, fangs and claws retracted back into his body.

Lincoln looked down and growled before looking back up at Lynn and narrowed his eyes, "Okay Lynn, I think the four of us need to have a serious talk,"

"Four?"

"Yeah Luna, she brought you two in this a few months ago, and referring you two as bitches not as a compliment, but as an insult…well, we're going to find out what the hell is wrong with her," Luna and Luan sighed and nodded before walking over to Lynn and led her up the stairs and Lincoln followed.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room. The three Lycans stared at the athlete and Lincoln sighed as he crossed his arms, "Okay Lynn, we're all going to be as calm as possible here. What has gotten into you? You've been acting completely childish, and to be honest, it's getting real old, real fast." Lynn crossed her arms and looked away, "I'm trying to be a true Alpha and find out what's wrong with a member of my pack, but in order for that to happen, you need to talk to us,"

Lynn looked up before scuffing and shook her head, "Look sis, Lincoln's willing to hear you out, he's the Alpha and normally when you, dad, Lisa, or Lori start anything, he'll lash out at you, so maybe you should just talk to us and tell us why you're acting like a complete-"

"It should've been me!" the three flinched slightly as Lynn began pacing the room, "What makes them so special, huh Lincoln?" Lincoln arched a brow and Lynn shook her head, "All this time, I thought we had a close relationship, and you, or the venom…went and picked Luna and Luan as your mates! We don't even hang out anymore! You keep pushing me to the side for these two, or Leni, Lola, Lana or Lily! What do I have to-"

"Whoa, slow down Lynn, you're going to work yourself into a panic," Luna stood up and walked over to her, offering the young athlete some comfort, "What are you trying to say?"

"Why are you and Luan his mates? I had a closer relation to him than you two did before his accident an-"

"One, Luna and Luan are my favorite sisters, and no, that's not the venom talking," the three looked back at Lincoln and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Two, Luna and Luan were there when I woke up and I learned that they stayed up the entire night watching me, while the rest of you soundly slept in your beds. They allowed me to stay in their room for the entire weekend, and later move in with them.

I don't know what happened the first time I turned, but I remember the following month. How you, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana and mom and dad chased me all through the living room. I ran over to Luna and Luan and they offered comfort.

And there's still the matter of your attitude for the past few months. It hasn't been getting any better and calling Luna and Luan…that…it's just-"

"Uh…Linc? Can we talk to you?" Lincoln looked at the two and slightly nodded before Luna and Luan walked over to him and led him out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Lincoln crossed his arms and arched a brow, "Okay you two, what's up?"

"Well dude…Lynn obviously likes you, we've kind of established that during her little rant. Is there a way that we could do something for her to help? She's not going to stop until we either help her or kill her, and so far it looks like the ladder is the way we're going."

Lincoln took a deep breath and Luan slightly frowned, "Linc, we know you can't make her one of your mates, but maybe the three of us can…well…maybe we can let her join our…nightly activities once in a while."

"Luan, I don't even think we can do something like that. I mean yeah, it sounds a lot better than killing her, but wouldn't that be a little weird for all of us? And remember, Lynn has been acting really childish, and awarding that type of behavior isn't what an Alpha does and-"

"We're not saying we trust her, we're not saying we welcome her into our circle with open arms. What we're saying is we invite her to our nightly activities once in a while to help her get over this petty jealousy and hopefully help her see that what she's doing is wrong."

"And what if she doesn't see that? What if-"

"Well dude, you're the Alpha, Luan and I are Betas, so she wouldn't do something like that, and if she doesn't grow out of this, we'll have an obedient pet whenever we're feeling a little frisky,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "We'll talk to her a bit more. We'll see where she stands on this and…well…hopefully she doesn't take this the wrong way," Luna and Luan slightly nodded before the three of them walked back into the room.

Lynn looked up at the three Lycans and Lincoln took a deep breath and looked at the young athlete with slightly narrowed eyes, "Okay Lynn…Luna and Luan talked to me and after thinking about it for a bit, it's either go with this or let you keep acting this way until we have to kill you."

"Wait…what? Kill me?"

"We're running out of options, and we don't want to have to kill you," Luna said and shook her head, "We are willing to let you into this relationship the three of us have, but there are some rules you are going to have to follow,"

Lynn looked at the rocker with slightly narrowed eyes, "You won't be as important as Luna and Luan are to me, but if you're willing to give up your petty jealousy, we won't argue with you, nor will we try to attack you. If you feel uncomfortable with any of this, we will end it and none of us will speak of it again,"

"What? And how is that-"

"Lynn, we're trying to be nice to you, and if you say anything offensive, or act like a child, you can forget about this deal and you'll leave us no choice but to kill you," Luan warned, "And now, me and Luna would like to talk to you in private."

"What? Luan, that wasn't-"

"She's right, bro," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "So why don't you go talk to Lucy and ask her if she can help you with this half morph thing." Before Lincoln could argue, Luna and Luan ushered him out of the room and closed the door.

Luna and Luan looked back at Lynn, who stared at the two in confusion, "What? Are you going to try and tell me that you're going to change-"

"Like Lincoln said, you can't be a mate, but we're willing to try and be nice. We're going to tell you…if you agree to this and everything does work out…you'll be nothing more than a pet to us if we allow you to join in on our sexual activities," Luna explained.

"What? I'll be nothing more than a-"

"A pet…but that's only because Lincoln's the Alpha, Luna and I are Betas and…you aren't one of his mates, so the best position we can offer for you is that." Luan interrupted, "We're sorry if it sounds demeaning, but-"

"I…I'll think about this…deal you three came up with," Lynn growled before standing up and walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the two, she looked up and arched a brow, "If…I do agree to this…what will my…title as your pet do?"

"Nothing," Luna shook her head, "You'll be a part of this relationship, you will have to accept that you will not be one of Lincoln's mates, you will be lower than me and Luan, but hopefully, we can fix whatever damage is between us and you will stop harassing us and acting like a child,"

"Right…whatever," Lynn groaned and shook her head before walking out of the room and carefully closing the door behind her.

Luna and Luan looked at each other and Luan slightly frowned, "Do you think this is going to bite us in the ass?"

"I doubt it…Lincoln won't let her do anything stupid, and even still, we can handle her without a problem, so now all we can do is wait and see how she acts." Luan inhaled slowly and nodded.

 **Okay, so…I uh…I got nothing here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Queen: Yeah, it was. Probably.**

 **Elementor: Yeah, I suppose it was.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, Phoenix and I discussed it at length and well…yeah.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, that's going to be something to see. Not going to lie, it took me a second to realize the pun.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln sat across from Lucy as Lucy lit some dark candles before turning the light off. Lincoln looked at the gloomy girl in confusion and shook his head, "Uh…Lucy? What um…what are you doing?"

"You come to me for help. I'm just calling on Great Grandma Harriet for a little assistance," Lincoln arched a brow and began looking around in confusion, "What are you looking for, Lincoln?"

"Um…your Ouija Board? Where is it? Did you learn a new trick or-"

"I am a Shaman, Lincoln, I can communicate with those on the other side without the use of a Ouija Board." Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Lucy took a deep breath, "Sigh, just keep quiet while I contact great grandma Harriet," Lincoln sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Lincoln looked down at Lucy as she sat in the lotus position across from him and he sighed and rolled his eyes, "How much longer do we have to-"

"Lincoln, quiet," Lucy quietly hissed, "I'm talking to the spirits right now," Lincoln groaned and shook his head.

Lucy inhaled deeply and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "So…what? Are we going to-"

"You are impatient, aren't you?" Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the Lycan, "Lincoln, this is going to take time. How you managed to half morph earlier is nothing short of dumb luck, but now we can train you for this and-"

"And what exactly does this serve a purpose for? I've already dealt with Chandler and his cronies, I don't think I have to worry about-"

"We know you've dealt with the Alpha and claimed your place, but as I said, it was dumb luck you managed to half morph without any training," Lucy sighed and shook her head, "The reason we should train for this is because one, you run the chance of going Rouge, and two, it will be beneficial to you if something goes awry and the Werewolf isn't enough to stop the issue." Lincoln growled and Lucy inhaled deeply, "So…without any outside distractions, we should start practicing," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and slightly nodded.

Hours passed as Lincoln stepped out of Lucy's and Lynn's room with a hardened look crossing his face as he walked down the hall towards his, Luna's, and Luan's room. Walking into the room, he closed the door behind him and looked up before his eyes widened to see Luna and Luan standing in the middle of the room in their underwear, standing in the middle of the room with Lynn on all fours, naked and in between the two.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking at the three, "Okay you three, I've been through hell learning how to control my half morph and Lucy is a lot creepier than usual and-"

"Well Linc, the three of us haven't had any fun since you took care of those three jokers, and since Lynn has been acting up because she admitted that she's jealous and…well…what's a little fun between he four of us," Luan answered and Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

Luna sighed and walked over to her mate before whispering in his ear, "Listen dude, we agreed to do this for Lynn and personally…she'll be more like an obedient pet. We told her about this shortly after you left and she was uncertain about it at first and left to think about it, but she came back about an hour ago and…well here we are."

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "And you already agreed to-"

"Ye…yeah, inviting her to some of our nightly activities, not be a pet for us like this and-"

"And if this is something that'll keep us from killing Lynn, we shouldn't argue here," Luna smirked before leading Lincoln by the arm towards Luan and Lynn.

Lynn looked up slightly, a light pink hue crossing her cheeks. She turned her back towards Lincoln before looking back and slightly wiggled her hips, "I've…been a bad pet…I need my masters to punish me," Lincoln looked up at Luna and Luan and saw them walking towards him began talking his clothes off before lightly pushing him towards the young athlete.

Lincoln looked back and the tow slightly nodded before Lincoln sighed and looked back at Lynn as she wiggled her hips. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln held her hips as she lined his dick up with her pussy and lightly pushed in, causing the young brunette to moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. Lynn looked back and lightly bit her lips, "Please punish this bad pet, master. I'm sorry I angered you and your mates,"

Lincoln looked back and quietly hissed, "What the hell has gotten into her? Why is she-"

"A little roleplaying, Linc," Luan leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Fuck her and teach her a lesson she won't forget," Lincoln looked back at Lynn and saw her looking back with pleading eyes as she lightly whimpered, "See Linc, she wants this," Lincoln sighed before leaning forward and began caressing Lynn's breasts.

Henry Grouse looked up from his chair and arched a brow as he heard howling fill the air, "Hmm, it sounds like my young Werewolf friends are enjoying themselves…I wish they'd close a window so I wouldn't have to hear about it." He chuckled before his phone began ringing.

Reaching over, his picked the phone up, "Hello?" he heard heavy breathing on the other end of the call, "Hello? Who is this?" the breathing continued and Mr. Grouse narrowed his eyes, "Whoever this is, it isn't a very funny prank. And don't you have something better to do than harass an old-"

" _Mentor,_ " a voice said and Henry's eyes widened before the call ended.

Henry looked down at his phone and grumbled, "I…I must be losing it in my old age. Why would _he_ be contacting me after all these years?" hanging up the receiver, he took a deep breath and leaned back on the chair, "I need to get away from this neighborhood for a while. Go somewhere that's completely isolated,"

Lynn rapidly licked Luna's pussy while Luna and Luan kissed one another. Lincoln looked down at Lynn and saw a small smile form across her lips, ' _She seems to be…enjoying this? I just hope Luna and Luan didn't threaten her while I was talking with Lucy,_ ' Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head.

 **Just a small lemon here and a mysterious call to Mr. Grouse. The only ones who know who was on the other end are Phoenix and myself. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guest: Uh…there's no guaranteeing Lacy will be in the Werewolf stories. Liby and Lyra, along with a few other love children between Luna, Luan and Lincoln will, but I'll have to talk to Phoenix about Lacy.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, it's going to be good, but also bad at the same time.**

 **JR32: Yes, it was Mr. Grouse's apprentice, but that's all I am willing to say. Keep reading.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, he's here. Right, but we still have to think about the thing we were discussing. I have a few ideas in mind.**

 **Elementor: Good to know. He'll be fine…probably.**

 **Vampire Queen: Thank you. Heh, that sounds kinky. Yeah, we're not allowed to discuss it until the chapter comes out, so I'm going to agree with your brother, it is an OC that we have been working on for some time now.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lola stood next to the familiar white wolf next to her, along with other pageanters and their pets, on the large stage. Lola looked down at the canine next to her and smiled, "Thanks for agreeing to be my pet, Linky," Lincoln lowly growled and Lola narrowed her eyes, "Hey, you helped Lana with the Dog Show, and you already promised you'd help me, so you better not ruin my pageant career," Lincoln continued to growl as Lola scratched him behind the ear, "Good boy,"

Lincoln looked around and spotted Luna and Luan sitting in the front row, slightly smiling up at the two. Lincoln scuffed and shook slightly before one of the pageant judges spoke, "And for our first contestant, Lola Loud and her dog Silver," Lola smiled as she tugged on the leash and she and Lincoln stepped forward.

Lola looked at Lincoln and slightly smiled, "Alright Silver, sit," Lincoln chased his tail and Lola's eyes widened as the judges looked at her. Lola nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "He's just nervous. He performed in the Dog Show with my twin sister…Silver, roll over," Lincoln laid down and stared at Lola with bright, yellow eyes.

The judges looked at each other and whispered to themselves, "What is he doing?" Luna whispered to Luan, "He's going to cost her the pageant…and then she's going to be a little demon for weeks,"

"She must've said something to him that Lincoln found offensive," Luan frowned and shook her head, "In a way, this is good. It'll show Lola she's not the most important person in the world, but she's going to give Lincoln hell when we get home and dad's going to say something,"

"Do…do you think our…activities are catching up with him? We just invited Lynn to be our sex pet…dropped the bombshell on Lincoln like it was nothing…could he be under stress?" Luan looked at the young rocker and arched a brow, "He's been distancing himself since our first night with Lynn and he seems to be getting distracted since yesterday.' Luan took a deep breath before slowly nodding and the two of them looking back at the stage.

Lola took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay Silver, play dead," Lincoln sat up and stared at the young pageant queen, "Listen to me you flea bitten-"

"That's enough Miss Loud," Lola looked at the judges with wide eyes and one of them spoke, "We're sorry to do this, but you are not Little Miss Pet Lover material." Lola glared at the canine with narrowed eyes before leading Lincoln off the stage.

The ride back to the Loud house was silent as Lola glared at Lincoln with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "That wasn't funny, Lincoln,"

"I never said it was…I just find it hard to follow the commands from someone who isn't a Beast Charmer." Lincoln looked at the young pageanter and shook his head, "And besides, you cost yourself the pageant for nearly calling Silver a flea bitten whatever, showing that you don't know how to care for pets."

"But you couldn't at least follow basic commands and-"

"Again, you are not a Beast Charmer, so giving commands to me, Luna or Luan while we're in that state will be pointless. To us, when it's not a full moon, we're meant to have fun and run around. I'm sorry you lost this pageant, but there will be more of them in the future,"

Lola frowned and looked out the window, "Dude," Lincoln looked at Luna and Luan in confusion and arched a brow, "Don't you think you were acting a little immaturely? Pageants are Lola's livelihood and-"

"I know, Luna, but I'm serious. When the three of us are in that state and it's not a full moon and we're not around a Beast Charmer, we'll act like hyperactive puppies, unless we received proper training. And to be honest, obedient school does not sound like it'll be fun…and besides, it's only one pageant. She'll be fine,"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "I hope you're right, Linc. You know what Lola's capable of if she loses like this," Lincoln looked at Lola and slightly frowned at the young pageanter as she continued to stare out the window as the scenery passed by, "She asked you to be her pet for this pageant and you had to act like that. You're supposed to be the Alpha of the pack, Lola's one of the pups and you go and do this to her,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "If you guys are trying to guilt trip me…it's working," Luna and Luan frowned and slightly nodded, "Lola?" the young blonde looked up, a deep frown crossing her lips, "I'm sorry I ruined the pageant for you, I should've took your passion for pageants in consideration, and I'm sorry I-" before he could finish, Lola tightly hugged him, "Lola?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Lincoln. I just wanted to win the Little Miss Animal Lover Pageant and-"

"I know, Lola, but pageants aren't everything. Like I said, there will be more in the future. One little loss won't ruin your pageant career," Lincoln hugged her back, "How about I make it up to you. Me, Luna and Luan will take you out to get some ice cream when we get home," Lola looked at Luna and Luan and the two slightly smiled and nodded. Lola widely smiled and hugged Lincoln tighter.

 **Okay…so…not much happened here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest: Okay.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, it might not be pretty.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Ah, good to know.**

 **Anonanon-E-Mouse: Did I? Heh, sorry. Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **Elementor: Maybe. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The family sedan pulled up in the drive and Rita put it in park before climbing out and Lola followed her. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln, "Is everything okay, Linc?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong? Is the big bad Alpha having a-"

"In a single afternoon I nearly destroyed Lola's pageant career," Luna and Luan frowned slightly and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "I didn't even mean to, that's the worst part, too. I just said that to make her better about the loss."

The two brunettes looked at each other before looking back at Lincoln and Luna slightly smiled, "Hey dude, don't worry about it. Lola needs to learn that she won't win every pageant she's in. Now why don't the three of us go inside and…Mr. Grouse?" Luan and Lincoln looked up and Mr. Grouse stepping out his house, a worried expression crossing his face. The three climbed out of the sedan and walked over to their neighbor.

"Mr. Grouse?" the elderly man looked at the trio in confusion, "Are you okay? You look worried,"

Mr. Grouse sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing you three should worry yourselves over. Go home and enjoy yourselves," the three looked at him in confusion, "Look, what is wrong with me shouldn't concern you kids. Go home," before either one could reply, a black Impala pulled up in front of the house, "Shoot."

"Uh…are uh…friendly?"

"Listen you three, you need to go home. I'm getting ready to speak with some members of the Council about a pressing matter and it's best if you don't hear it," Lincoln looked at the vehicle and approached the house, "You three are too young to know about this, and it's best if you just head home."

"But Mr. Grouse, I've met the Council before and-"

"It's personal, Loud," Mr. Grouse ushered them away, "I promise everything will come to light soon enough,"

"Henry," the four looked up and saw a stern looking woman and a man standing in front of them, "You've asked to speak with us. And why did you sound as if you heard from the dead?"

"Yes, of course. I was just telling my young friends here that they should head home," he looked back down at the three Lycans and took a deep breath, "Go on kids, you shouldn't get involved in this." Lincoln arched a brow as Luna and Luan grabbed him by his wrists and led him away as Mr. Grouse turned and led the man and the woman into his house.

Lincoln stared at the house through the window with slightly narrowed eyes. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Lynn standing behind him with a puzzling look crossing her face, "A…are you okay, Master?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Lynn, I don't know what Luna and Luan told you, but you don't have to refer to us as Master all the time. The only time you do is when you're acting as our…pet, any other time you can call us by our name." Lynn sighed and nodded, "And if that's what was bugging you this whole time…the fact that Luna and Luan were my mates, you could've said something, and not act like that."

"I…I don't know, you should know that I don't like sharing, and now…I'm less than a person, am I?"

"No, you're still a person, and will be treated as such, it's just…whenever Luna and Luan decide to invite you during out nightly fun, you will…well, you'll be our…sex pet," Lynn frowned and slightly nodded, "Anyway, Mr. Grouse is meeting with some members of the Council," Lynn arched a brow and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Monster Community…and it seems important and-"

"And if it doesn't involve you, you shouldn't worry," Lincoln looked at her and Lynn bit her lip as she stepped back, "I…I'm sorry, Master, I shouldn't have-"

"Lynn, what did I just get done saying?" Lynn frowned and Lincoln sighed, "And I'm worried because Mr. Grouse was my teacher before my big fight. He helped train me, he helped us when we didn't know what the hell was wrong with Lucy, he shed some light on Lana's issue…and he's actually nicer to us since the incident involving Chandler and his goons."

"I know, but if Mr. Grouse doesn't want you to know, he may have a good reason." Lincoln groaned and Lynn sighed, "I know you're trying to help, but you've only been a Werewolf for a few months, and Luna and Luan have been one even less than that, but Mr. Grouse has been a vampire his whole life, so he should know what he's doing."

"I guess you're right," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "It's just he looked nervous before they pulled up and-"

"Lincoln!" they heard Lynn Sr. snapped and Lincoln growled under his breath as he turned the corner and approached the two, "Your mother told me what happened at Lola's pageant and-" before he could finish, he jumped back as Lincoln's body twisted and the white-furred canine glared at him with glowing yellow eyes.

Lynn Sr. looked at his daughter and shook his head, "And why aren't you saying anything to him? You've always yelled at him when he acts like-"

"Sorry dad, but due to recent events…I can't bring myself to argue with him. And what happened at Lola's pageant?"

"He was acting like a goddamn fool, that's what happened! He acted like a child and it cost Lola the entire pageant and-"

"Well…it's just one pageant, and Lola seemed completely fine when she walked through the door…maybe she's not too upset about it."

Lynn Sr.'s left eye began to twitch, "What's going on over here," they looked back and saw Luna and Luan walked over to them.

The two walked past Lynn Sr. and knelt beside Lincoln as they scratched him behind his ears, "What's wrong, Linc? You've never turned this quickly back to back. You usually give your body some time to heal,"

Lincoln growled and Luna looked up at Lynn with a questionable look crossing her face, "What happened?"

"He was looking out at Mr. Grouse's house, he explained to me that people from the Monster Community came to see him and before he could say anything else, dad came over, called him a fool and a child for the way he behaved at Lola's pageant."

Luna and Luan shook their heads and looked back down at Lincoln, "Don't listen to him, dude, you know Lola isn't upset about that." Lincoln continued to growl and Luna kissed the top of his head, "C'mon Lincoln, you promised Lola we'd take her to get some ice cream. And it might be a good idea if we go now before something else can happen," Lincoln continued to growl as he glared at Lynn Sr.

Luan sighed and shook her head before kissing his nose, "C'mon Linc, you wouldn't want to lie to one of the pups, would you?" Lincoln stopped growling and Luan smiled, "Now turn back and we'll take Lola to get some ice cream," the four watched as the wolf twist in pain before Lincoln stood in place of the canine, "Alright, let's go,"

"Right," he looked back at Lynn and arched a brow, "Do you want to come with us?" Lynn nodded before the four of them walked away from Lynn Sr.

 **Okay, so…a few things will come to light in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elementor: Maybe…I don't know.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, he's lucky to be alive.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, soon enough, Lynn Sr. will get his ass handed to him. Yeah, it's not going to be good.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also, the Loud family might only be mentioned, or make a small appearance towards the end of this chapter. This chapter is going to be focused mainly on Mr. Grouse and the Council members.**

Henry sat on the chair as the two Council Members sat on the couch in front of him. The two looked around before looking at the old Vampire and the woman spoke, "So…Henry, you calling us most be important. And what had one of our most valued Hunters so spooked? You took on some of the most wanted out there without batting an eye, you've taken many under your wing, you…pardon me, lost… _her_ the evening you were going to turn her and-"

"I understand, Councilwoman, but…I received a call from one of my former Apprentices and he sounded troubled," the two Council members looked confusion and Henry took a deep breath and shook his head, "I haven't heard from him since he went out on his own and-"

"Who, Henry? Who contacted you?" the man questioned and Henry narrowed his eyes, "Henry, if you're wasting our time, we'll have no choice but to-"

"It was Shou," the two stared at the old Vampire in disbelief, "As I said, he sounded like he was in trouble when he contacted me. After my Apprentices leave from my training, I don't hear from them ever again, and now that Shou is contacting me, I have a reason to be worried,"

"Henry, this is a big accusation. His father was one of the most violent Rogues in history, and you're telling us he contacted you?" Henry nodded, "But why? You said so yourself, once a trainee leaves, you don't hear from them again, and now, out of the blue, Shou, of all the Apprentices you've had in the past, he's the one to contact you?"

"And I'll say it again, he sounds worried. And if there's one thing I know about Shou is this, when something is bothering him, it's bound to be terrible."

"And what do you want us to do about this?" the man arched a brow, "We can't leave the Council like that, you're enjoying your retirement…mostly, and-"

"I was hoping you can send a small team out to find and retrieve him before something happens." The room fell silent as the Council Members stared at the elderly man with narrowed eyes, "I understand I am asking for a lot, but after taking his father down and taking him under my wing, I see him as the son I didn't have and-"

"Henry, you now as well as the entire Monster Community that asking for something like that is impossible. We need our Hunters out in the fields, looking for potential threats that linger in the world." The woman inhaled deeply before standing up, "And besides, you have those three young Lycans to watch over, do you not?"

"Yes, but Shou…he's-"

"We know, Henry, but it's out of our power." The man frowned and Henry sighed and slowly nodded, "Shou is almost 800-years-old. Whatever is troubling him, we're sure he could-"

"Hold on a second, Michael, Henry does seem deeply concern about his former Apprentice. And Shou did help bring in a number of Rogues in his early years,"

"Bianca, you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"We'll send a team of three to see what is troubling Shou and we'll have them bring him back if necessary. If he has contacted Henry, then it _must_ be important." The woman looked at Henry with slightly narrowed eyes, "But if this Lycan is wasting our time, Henry, it will be both of your heads, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal…thank you," the two nodded before the three stood up and Henry led the two Councilpersons out of the house.

Henry watched as the two climbed into the black Impala before the vehicle drove down the street in a hurry. Taking a deep breath, Henry shook his head and rubbed the top of his head, "Shou, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into and why are you contacting me now?"

"Who's Shou?" he jumped in a panic and looked down to see Luna, Luan and Lincoln looking up at him in confusion, "Who's Shou, Mr. Grouse? And why were members of the Council here? What happened?" Henry placed a hand on his chest as he panted slightly.

Looking down at the three, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Are you three trying to give an old Vampire a heart attack?" the three flinched and rapidly shook their heads, "Didn't your parents teach you not to sneak up on people like that?"

"Whoa, we're sorry dude, but we were just wondering if everything was okay," Luna said, holding up her hands defensively, "Lincoln told us about the Council, and how strict they can be…if you reported us to them because we were related and-"

"Even if I did, they can't do anything…not that they would anyways." The three looked at their elderly neighbor in confusion as a frown formed a cross his face and he shook his head, "No…I received a call the other day and I was concerned, so I contacted the Council and set this meeting up."

"And who called you? This Shou person?" Luan arched a brow, "Who is Shou? And what's so special about him?"

Henry sighed and shook his head, "He's no one you have to worry yourselves over, kids. Just go home and spend some time with your family…and keep that arrogant father of yours in check. Apparently it takes more than a few verbal warnings and a certain stubborn wolf to break through his hard head." The three frowned and nodded before they turned and walked back to the house.

Henry looked up as the sun began to disappear in the horizon and he narrowed his eyes, "What in the hell have you gotten yourself into, Shou? I've taught you everything you know and you're contacting me? It best be important otherwise the Council will mound both our heads," he turned and walked back into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

 **Okay, his apprentice will not make an appearance in this story, but rather one of the future sequels, but he will still be referenced. Also, this story is nearing the end and then Phoenix and I will talk about the third installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, but like I said, he will not be making an appearance in this story. So he'll become a faded memory right now.**

 **AO99: Uh…okay, right. Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln stared out the window at Mr. Grouse's house with slightly narrowed eyes as he saw a silhouette pacing by the window, "Lincoln?" he looked back and saw Luan walking into the room, a concerning look crossing her face, "Are you okay? You've been up here for hours," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before turning around and looked out the window again.

Luan walked up next to him and looked at the house before taking a deep breath, "Linc, Mr. Grouse said we don't have to worry about anything. That it doesn't concern us and-"

"It's got him spooked, Luan, and he called the Council. Something's bugging him and-"

"And nothing, it doesn't concern us," Luan frowned and rubbed Lincoln's back, "Mr. Grouse said we shouldn't worry about it. He's been alive for a thousand years, he can handle himself just fine,"

Lincoln mumbled and Luan smiled as she pulled him away from the window and towards the bed, "Good, now how about your favorite mate helps you forget about the Council?" Lincoln looked at her and Luan shook her head, "C'mon Linc, you haven't been giving me and Luna any attention since you turned us and-"

"That's because you two are still technically pups for a few more months," Luan tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Your minds are developing to the venom, it'll take a couple of months, and I wouldn't want to do anything that'll hurt you two."

"You don't have to worry about hurting us, Linc," Luan assured him before hugging him, "So our minds are still like newborn pups, but we still know what we're doing. We just won't have any control during the full moon cycle," before Lincoln could argue, Luan smirked as she threw her arms around Lincoln's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Hearing the door open, the two separated and looked up to see Luna walking into the room, a devious smirk crossing her lips, "Hello, what's all this?" she closed the door and walked over to the two, "You two were going to get a little fun in without me? I'm offended,"

"You don't have to be," Luan smirked, nuzzling closer to Lincoln, "There's plenty of Linc for the both of us," Luna smiled and sat down to Luan before hugging the two.

Lincoln looked at the two as they kissed each other and felt each other's bodies as he felt the blood drain from his head, ' _What the hell are they doing? I just explained everything to Luan. She and Luna are basically pups for another month and-_ '

"Oh, what's wrong, bro?" Luna looked at the white-haired teen and smiled as she leaned closer to him, "Are you a little jealous we're ignoring you?"

"N…no, but Luna, I already told Luan that you two are basically pups for another month and-"

"And nothing, dude, we know what we're doing. It's just when Melody and Petal comes out and-"

"Melody and Petal? Uh…if you don't mind me asking, what possessed you two to-"

"Melody because Luna is a fantastic musician and Petal because of the flower on top of my head," Lincoln looked at the comedian and arched a brow, "In a way, you helped pick my wolf name, Linc. You told us what we look like and-"

"And I didn't think you two would go ahead and name your Lycan sides like that…I mean uh…yeah, calling you two Luna and Luan will sound a little um…suspicious and everything, but how will we get out of the house? And besides, Mr. Grouse, the Council and Clyde know our secret and-" before he could finish, Luna pressed her lips against his and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Luna stepped away, the smirk still played across her lips as a thin line of saliva connected hers and Lincoln's mouths, "So Lincoln, do you have any objections?"

"Uh…you guys are still technically puppies and-"

"And we're still your mates," Luan purred as she leaned up against Lincoln, a small smile painted across her lips, "So instead of making excuses, why don't the three of us enjoy some time alone. Lynn already knows about our relations and is a part of it…at times…and so the only ones we really have to worry about are dad, Lori and Lisa, and dad's basically digging his own grave if he keeps acting like he's the Alpha,"

"Um…maybe, but…you guys are-"

"Say we're pups, bro," Luna leaned closer to Lincoln, "Go on, you know you want to say it," Lincoln swallowed hard as Luna kissed him again.

The family sat in the living room when the sound of the bunkbeds hitting the floor above them. Lynn Sr. looked up with narrowed eyes before he stood up and walked over to the stairs, "Dad, Lincoln might not be so forgiven if you go up there and interrupt them," Lana warned only to be ignored as Lynn Sr. ran up the stairs.

Running down the hall, he opened the door leading to Luna's, Luan's and Lincoln's room to see the three on the bottom bunk, naked. They jumped and quickly covered themselves before Lincoln growled and narrowed his eyes, "Okay you kids, get dressed and get downstairs! And Lincoln, you are going to move back into your own-" before he could finish, Lynn Sr. was knocked back with a force.

He groaned and looked up to see the white-furred wolf glaring down at him with flashing eyes, "Linc…don't do it," Luan quietly pleaded from the room.

"Killing dad won't change anything, bro,"

Lynn Sr. sat up and glared at the wolf in front of him, "Lincoln, you better stop this childish behavior before-" Lincoln snapped down, biting Lynn Sr.'s ankle, causing him to howl in pain as the rest of the family ran up the stairs.

The family looked at Lincoln and Lynn Sr. before spotting the blood around Lynn Sr.'s ankle, "I tried warning you dad," Lana sighed and shook her head, "This was your fault. Luna, Luan and Lincoln were having a private moment. Mom's okay with them. It was only a matter of time before Lincoln finally did something."

"Lana's right, Lynn," Rita took a deep breath and shook her head, "And just be grateful all you got was bitten on the ankle. Lincoln is probably in his rights to kill anyone who interrupts him with Luna and Luan."

"Just shut up and help me here," Lynn hissed through his teeth as Rita walked over to him and helped him up, "And what about Lincoln? Are you just going to let him get away-"

"Lynn, you've been warned a number of times not to intrude on their activities, and like I said, you're lucky that's all you've got. Lincoln is probably in his rights to kill you," she looked into the room and saw the wolf walking into the room, "And kids," Luna and Luan looked up as Lincoln looked back, "If you're about to…do that, it would be nice to have a little warning and let us get out of the house,"

"Yes mom," Luna and Luan said in unison as Lincoln howled before Rita turned and helped Lynn Sr. down the hall.

Luna stood up and walked over to the door, the sheet wrapped around her body, and she quietly closed the door. Howling in pain, Lincoln stood up and cracked his neck, "Son of a…was I wrong? For attacking dad like that?"

"No dude," Luna sighed and shook her head, walking back to the bed, "He barged in while we weren't decent. He knew the risks he was taking, and mom was right, you could've killed him without a problem,"

"Yeah, he shouldn't have come into the room like that, but mom was right. We could give the family a little warning if we're going to have sex," Luan took a deep breath and stood up, "And since dad ruined the moment, we better get dressed before someone else decides to come in like dad did," Luna and Lincoln nodded before the three of them began getting dressed.

 **Okay, so…I have one or two more chapters planned for this part and then I'll message Phoenix about the third part. Lynn Sr. got what he deserved, and I wanted to imply a lemon here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, maybe.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Ah, alright. That actually might be fun to see the two fighting.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lynn Sr. tossed and turned on the bed before shooting up and panting, cold sweet running down his face. Rita moaned as she looked back with tired eyes, "What's wrong, Lynn?" Lynn Sr. cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "If you're still bitter about what happened between you and Lincoln earlier, you should talk to him. They should still be up," he groaned before tossing the covers aside, stood up and limped out of the room.

Luna, Luan and Lincoln sat on the floor in their room, a deck of cards in between them and the three each held a few cards when the door swung opened and their father stepped into the room. The three jumped up and glared at him as he walked towards Lincoln with narrowed eyes. Luna and Luan quickly jumped up and stood in front of Lincoln, glaring at Lynn Sr., "Listen, what happened earlier was _your_ fault. We were having an intimate moment and you decided to-"

"What in the hell did you do to me!" Lynn Sr. shouted at the white-hair teen and the three teenagers looked at him in confusion, "I can't sleep! My bones feel like they're melting out of my body! I'm cold and-"

"And you're both loud and rude," Lincoln hissed, pushing past his mates and over to Lynn Sr. with an annoyed look crossing his face, "Seriously, just because the three of us have trouble sleeping at night doesn't mean the others do too," Lynn Sr. growled under his breath as Lincoln sniffed the air around him.

His eyes widened before he snickered and shook his head, "Well…welcome to the pack, population as of right now five." Lynn Sr. looked at him in confusion as Luna and Luan reached up and pulled Lincoln back.

Lincoln looked back in confusion and Luan shook her head, "Welcome to the pack? Linc, what do you mean by that?"

"I may have accidently transferred the venom," Luna and Luan looked at him, wide eyed and Lincoln chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…whoops,"

"Whoops? Dude, our dad is a Werewolf now and…how is that even possible? It wasn't a full moon and-"

"We're going to have to talk to Lucy about that…or maybe Mr. Grouse can take us to see the Council tomorrow and they can explain what the hell is going on," Luna and Luan looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "I really don't know how this happened, but we're going to find out what happened and how I transferred the venom when it wasn't a full moon,"

The two sighed and nodded before the three of them looked back at Lynn Sr. and he arched a brow, "So…I'm a Werewolf now? Does that mean that I'm in charge a-"

"No, and to be honest, I don't think you were ever in charge," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Lynn Sr. glared at him, "In order to become the Alpha, you're going to have to fight me and win, and let's be honest, the odds of you winning are slim at best," Lynn Sr. glared at Lincoln and Lincoln shook his head, "Just go back to your room before you make a bigger fool of yourself,"

"What did you say,"

"I said go back downstairs before you make a fool out of yourself," Lynn Sr. growled before he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The three sighed and shook their heads before Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and Luna arched a brow, "Okay dude…why did we have to wait for a full moon cycle and you bit dad earlier and transferred the venom without a problem?"

"Like I said, we'll talk to Lucy tomorrow or have Mr. Grouse take us to talk to the Council in the morning, maybe one of them is an Elder Wolf and they can explain how I did that."

"If you say so, Linc," Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "Anyway, are we going to continue our game?" the two nodded before they turned and walked back to the deck of cards.

Lynn Sr. stood in the kitchen as he quickly drank a glass of water. Putting the empty glass in the sink he panted as he looked up at the sky with narrowed eyes, "Lynn?" the lights flicked on and he looked back to see his wife walking into the kitchen, "What are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"No…our _son_ bit me earlier and now I'm a Werewolf!" he snapped and Rita arched a brow, "I went up to talk to him, he began sniffing me like some kind of wild animal and he told me that he turned me!"

"Oh Lynn…maybe now you understand what they're going through and will leave them-"

"No…I'm going to teach that boy a lesson. I'm going to take my place as head of the family once again,"

"Lynn, you might want to stop this behavior of yours before you get hurt. Lincoln looks like he's getting to the point where he'll kill you, Lori and Lisa without any regret, and Luna and Luan won't be able to stop him." Rita walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've told you a number of times, ever since Lincoln took charge of the family, the girls rarely fight any more, Lynn has come to an understanding and-"

"And nothing Rita…I'm the man of the house, I should be in charge," Lynn Sr. hissed through his teeth and stepped away from Rita, "During next month's full moon cycle, I'm going to take back my place as head of this house,"

"Lynn, you're insane. Lincoln has been a Werewolf for months, he took on the one that did this to him and his two friends and won. He isn't going to take that challenge lightly and I am not burying my husband or my only son because a certain someone is being a stubborn, old goat."

"Rita, I-"

"I don't want to hear any more talk about this tonight," Rita warned, ushering Lynn Sr. out of the kitchen, "We'll talk to Luna, Luan and Lincoln tomorrow to see where they stand on the matter. Until then, try to get some sleep," Lynn Sr. mumbled under his breath as the two walked into the master bedroom.

 **I got one more chapter for this part and then Phoenix and I will be working on the third installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**d. felipe76: Uh…maybe, but his wolf side won't make an appearance until next installment.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Hehe, yeah, he's in for a rude awakening.**

 **AO99: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **LiteralTrash001: Nah, I wouldn't do that, but Lynn Sr. is in for a rude awakening. Next installment though.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter to this part of the series.**

Luna, Luan and Lincoln stood outside of Lynn's and Lucy's room. Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln and saw a hardened look crossing his face, "Hey Linc, if you want, we could go to Mr. Grouse and have him take us to the-" before Luan could finish, Lincoln knocked on the door loudly.

The door opened and Lucy stood in front of the three, "What? I was having a discussing with Great Grandma Harriet and-"

"Lucy…do you have any idea how I could possibly have turned dad when it wasn't a full moon?" Lucy hummed and rubbed her chin, "Lucy, if you know what's going on and how I turned dad, it'll be nice if you share with us,"

"If I had to guess, I'd say the venom that resides within you is maturing to the point where you no longer require the full moon to turn others. If that's the case, you might want to be careful on who you bite from now on, and the same could be said for Luna, Luan and Clyde for right now, and soon the venom in dad will-"

"Okay dude, we didn't need an entire lecture, we just needed a simple answer," Luna sighed and shook her head, "You know, for a spooky chick that's supposed to be into Vampires, you know an awful lot about Werewolves," Lucy looked at the young musician and Luna sighed, "But then again, you're into the whole occult thing, so…it doesn't surprise me that you know a thing or two about Werewolves,"

"Good…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue talking to Great Grandma Harriet," without waiting for a response, Lucy shut the door and the three Lycans sighed before they turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Rita approached the three, "Kids," they looked up in confusion, "Now, I'm not blaming you, but what happened to your father? He said Lincoln turned him, but-"

"It's true mom, Lincoln told us last night and Lucy answered any questions on how that was possible," Luan answered and frowned, "He asked I he was the Alpha again and Lincoln told him he wasn't…he looked real upset about that,"

"I know," Rita sighed and shook her head, "He was talking all kinds of nonsense last night, how he was going to challenge your brother next month to assert his place as head of the house and I told him that he was being foolish, that Lincoln could kill him,"

"I'm not going to kill him…I'll just hospitalize him until he stops acting like such a damn fool," Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, only to be met with the glares from his mates and Rita, "Hah…oh c'mon, it's either that or we go with the alternative and I kill dad. Right now he's an Omega, the lowest of the low in the pack. Yes, he can leave and come back later to challenge me, though that could be proven futile, and I'm not stepping aside willingly. I killed Chandler and his band of idiots to stay here with everyone and become the Alpha, I don't think it'll be a good idea to kill dad because of his stubbornness,"

Luna sighed and rubbed the top of Lincoln's head, "Let's leave the comedy to Luan, okay bro?" Lincoln groaned as he crossed his arms and looked away, "C'mon dude, why don't we go out for a while…maybe get something to eat," Lincoln took a deep breath and walked towards the door before Luna and Luan followed him.

The three walked down the street in silence when Luna and Luan looked down at Lincoln and saw him looking down with narrowed eyes, "Hey Linc, we know dad won't do anything stupid…aside from yesterday when he walked in on us when we were…having a private moment,"

"Yeah dude, mom warned him, Lana warned him and you finally bit him," Luna smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "So dad's a Werewolf now, big deal. He isn't crazy enough to challenge you. We've all seen what you're capable of and any one of us would have to be insane to try and-"

"Until recently, Lynn was acting out of jealousy, and once she was invited to join some of our nightly activates, she stopped behaving like a spoiled child and understood the layout of the family now. Lori believes that since she's the oldest, she'll be the next Alpha when mom and dad passed, which, let's be honest, wasn't going to happen.

Lisa's no dummy, like pop-pop said, every rhyme has to have a reason when it comes to her, and us being Werewolves when, in her mind, monsters shouldn't even exist comes as unsettling to her, the three of us being mates is probably more nerve ending and she can't wrap her mind around the situation, and each passing day is a constant reminder to her how her science can't help solve this dilemma.

And dad…well he was never a true Alpha to begin with," Luna and Luan looked at their mate with frowns painted across their lips, "I hate to say this, but dad is spineless. He won't standup to anyone if he knows it'll get _him_ in trouble. If anything, mom was the Alpha before my accident. She takes charge and puts us in our place when necessary, she's understanding and hears the cubs out when something is troubling them, and she's not afraid to stand up to anyone who crosses her the wrong way."

The three stopped and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "You two are more than welcomed to tell dad what I said about him, hell I'll admit to it, but the fact will remain, mom was the Alpha before my accident. Dad is now an Omega…hell, Lynn has more of a title than he does, and that's because she talked to us before we had to go with the more violent alternative,"

"Yeah…but we're not going to tell dad what you said, Linc. That'll just get him angry and give him another reason to argue," Luan softly smiled before kissing his cheek, "And…what you just said…it does make sense,"

"Yeah…dad wouldn't say anything to any of us when we were in a bad mood, instead he'd scream like a little girl and hide in the master bedroom," Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And mom wasn't afraid to ground us when we got in trouble, and she'd be there when we needed her," Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded, "So…what're everyone's titles in the family now that we've gotten that taking care-"

"We'll discuss that another day," Lincoln groaned and walked ahead of the two, "It's too early for any type of math and it's summer." Luna and Luan sighed and nodded before the three of them continued to walk down the street in silence.

 **Okay, this installment of this series is over. Keep an eye out for the third part and as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
